Una historia mejor
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: Como un insecto a una lámpara, ellos se vieron atraídos por la "Ciudad de la Luz" Dos corazones vacíos buscando distintas experiencias encontraron el mismo resultado. Sólo debieron animarse a cruzar el puente.
1. Prólogo: Vides

**Prólogo - VIDES**

Por más empeño que ponía no podía recordar cuando su vida se había vuelto tan aburrida. No podía identificar cual había sido el hecho detonante que le hizo hacer un clic y que todo cambiara.

Tres años después de la guerra y todo lo que ello conllevaba entre juicios y otras yerbas se habían sucedido y ahí estaba ella, reprendiéndose por el deseo de volver a sentir la aventura y adrenalina que la acompañaron en su adolescencia.

Cualquiera que la conociera, podía asegurar que Hermione Granger había forjado una vida perfecta, sin que nada le faltase: Heroína de guerra, recibida con honores y las mejores calificaciones de Hogwarts, con un puesto excelente en el Ministerio de Magia a pesar de su corta edad, en pareja con Ronald Weasley –quién después de la guerra se había vuelto uno de los jóvenes más codiciados de Londres- y mejor amiga del muchacho más importante del Mundo Mágico, menciones y menciones que señalaban una cantidad enorme de puertas abiertas de par en par para ella, como en varias ocasiones aseguraban El Profeta y otros medios de comunicación.

Pero ella se sentía vacía, cansada de su estilo de vida. Una vida que pasaba frente a sus ojos sin ningún tipo de estimulante.

Claro, ninguno de los que profetizaban sobre sus asuntos tenía en cuenta cuanto debió quemarse las pestañeas en Hogwarts para alcanzar su promedio y no dejarse llevar por la depresión que la envolvía por la ausencia de Harry y Ron, quienes habían optado no terminar sus estudios e ingresar a la Academia de Aurores.

Ninguno de esos sabía lo que era remar contra corriente cada día que pasaba en su trabajo, ni lo agotador de tener que gritar para ser escuchada, de sentirse subestimada y hasta pisoteada. En Hogwarts luchaba cada día por auto superarse, ahora le tocaba luchar para demostrarle a esa panda de cerdos machistas que a pesar de ser mujer sus ideas y propuestas no eran asuntos sin sentido, que el puesto no había sido un regalo en recompensa por su colaboración en la guerra. No es que a ella le gustara destacar, ser el centro de atención o que se deshicieran en halagos hacia su persona, sabía lo que Harry había padecido esa presión, pero a veces le gustaría que le dieran un poco de reconocimiento. Sin querer pecar de poco humilde, sabía que su colaboración había sido clave en la destrucción de Voldemort, y que no había sido sólo –como muchos mencionaban- la fiel amiga que le hizo compañía a Potter para que no se sintiese solo en su año de exilio.

Y no, mucho menos estaban enterados del desastre de vida personal que llevaba. Las cosas con Ronald parecían ir hacia atrás. Lo que diariamente le hacía preguntarse si todo no había sido un error, una confusión entre amor y cariño fraternal, el capricho de una adolescente…

Cada uno de sus encuentros era una sucesión de minutos en silencio luego de que en pocas palabras se contaran como les había ido en ese día. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto hacía que no tenían relaciones sexuales o se tocaban con algo de deseo, la última vez que Ron imprimió un poco más de pasión en un beso se había encontrado a ella misma excusándose con un dolor de cabeza y demasiado cansancio.

Y a Harry prácticamente no lo veía, debido a lo ajetreado que lo tenían sus obligaciones como jefe de un escuadrón de Aurores. Más que por necesidad, por formalismo y rutina, a pedido de él, se llamaban todos los días por teléfono "_para no perder contacto_".

Quizá el problema radicaba en la calma en la que se había sumido luego de haberse acostumbrado a vivir en una montaña rusa de emociones. Había leído de gente que se volvía adicta a la adrenalina, pero nunca se había planteado encajar en un canon de ese tipo… ¿sería posible?

No recordaba cuando su vida se había ido al mismísimo infierno. Pero estaba firme en hacerse recordar de ahí en adelante que ese día había dicho basta y decidido cambiar su historia otra vez.

— — — — — — — — — —

Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de cafés que había ingerido en lo que iba de la tarde. Era el pequeño placer que había encontrado entre los muggles: aquella humilde cafetería y el vicio que había adquirido en ella, junto con la costumbre de fumarse un cigarrillo cuando salía de allí.

Llevaba menos de un año en París cuando la descubrió.

Luego de la guerra y de haber salido completamente libre de culpa y cargo, extrañamente indignado con la resolución, había optado por auto sentenciarse exiliándose y enviándose a vivir entre los muggles.

Claro que se había dado la pequeña tregua de elegir donde vivir, y la ciudad afortunada fue París, sitio del que Draco estaba platónicamente enamorado desde pequeño, cuando su madre le contaba y describía lugares como _Concorde_, _el jardín des Tuileries, el Musée Louvre_ o el _Pont das Arts_, los cuales desde el primer momento que puso pie en Francia se volvieron puntos fijos de paso en su rutina diaria. Solía pasear por allí absolutamente cada atardecer, hubiera Sol o una lluvia que te estaqueara los huesos –lo que pasaba con mayor frecuencia-.

Particularmente, el _Pont das Arts_ lo llamaba como un imán. Había creado una especie de fascinación por él, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca lo cruzaba, siempre caminaba hacia la mitad y allí se quedaba, disfrutando de la vista y del _Sena_ correr bajo él.

Hasta que un día, quizá inconscientemente, quizá por decisión, llegó al otro lado del puente y tras dar la vuelta al Institut de France se topó con el pequeño café llamado "_Histoire d'un rêve_".

Esa tarde hacía frío, las manos le quemaban y un denso vapor salía de su boca en cada respiración. No tuvo mucho que pensar cuando al dirigir la vista al local, el enorme ventanal le dejaba ver en su interior a varios muggles disfrutando del calor que les proporcionaban las humeantes tazas que sostenían en sus manos. Al ingresar tampoco le costó hacerse a la escucha de algunos pedidos que hacían y así poder encargar el suyo.

Desde aquél día hasta hoy, dos años después, no dejó de frecuentarlo ni un solo día. Aunque con el tiempo se atrevió a probar distintas variedades, había tomado preferencia con el primero que probó: _café avec cognac_.

Josiane, la dueña del local, una señora que desde el primer momento en que la vio le recordó a la madre de las comadrejas, lo esperaba siempre puntual a las 7:10PM, con su taza caliente lista y unas galletas que él nunca tomaba, pero que de igual manera siempre le eran ofrecidas.

Había sido ella, quien husmeando, había visto una de las tantas historias que había escrito en sus horas de tiempo libre –muchas de ellas sentado en un banco del puente- y después de animarlo a enfocarse más en la escritura le había conseguido empleo en una humilde revista de arte.

Si bien Draco no necesitaba un trabajo, ya que podía seguir, como hasta entonces, viviendo a costa de la gran fortuna de su familia, le había seducido la idea de hacer algo productivo y sobre todo si se trataba de algo que le gustaba.

No sabía la razón, pero París le había regalado el pequeño don que se proyectaba vía papel y pluma. Nunca había tenido la escritura siquiera como hobbie, y ahora se encontraba escribiendo con suma facilidad historias que nunca se hubiera creído capaz. Y trabajando de ello.

Sin embargo, él se sentía vacío, París, el Point das Arts, _Histoire d'un rêve, _su apartamento en la_ Place de la Concorde, _le hacían sentir bien en su propio castigo… pero nunca completo.

Mientras miraba por la ventana del café pensaba en ello, se repetía que no debía pensar como si estuviera de vacaciones, que lo que lo hacía sentir vacío era la culpa por no estar cumpliendo su condena como era correspondiente. Y si ese hoyo sería lo que le recordara que él nunca iba a ser feliz porque no se lo merecía, estaba bien, lo aceptaba.

Él era Draco Malfoy, no el personaje de una historia con desenlace feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Buenas, buenas!_

_Varias se preguntarán que hago aquí, y hasta me estarán insultando por atreverme a empezar una historia nueva mientras me tardo con_ **Dancing in the Dark.** _Las que escriben entenderán, y las que no espero les baste mi explicación, a veces la inspiración toma sus propios rumbos presentándo nuevas ideas que sería un pecado dejar escapar._

_No hubo ningún detonante más que algunas canciones en Francés y una letra que me tocó lo suficiente para que empezara con esta historia, que como algunas saben, iba a empezar como OS y como se me extendió un poco, propuse por medio de mi página en Facebook convertirlo en mini fic, y han tomado esa opción, así que aquí estamos! jajaja_

_Como dije, será un mini fic, así que no se entusiasmen mucho. No diré desde ahora cuántos capítulos serán porque me falta terminarlo y conozco la forma en que aveces suelo explayarme :P_

_Este primer capítulo no es más que un prólogo, una presentación de la situación de los personajes. El siguiente será un poco más largo e interesante._

**Aviso 1:** _Al ser un mini fic los hechos se sucederán bastante más de prisa, o al menos serán narrados de esa manera._

**Aviso 2:** _Puede que este Draco sea un tanto OoC, pero, al menos en mi cabeza, tiene sentido en lo que respecta a la historia. Si no te gusta el romanticismo, este no es el fic adecuado para ti._

_**Aviso 3:** Puede que en algún momento haya lemmon. Todavía lo estoy evaluando. Pero por las dudas ya va con categoría M desde el principio._

_Juro intentar contenerme con las N/A tan largas de ahora en adelante. pero había cosas que quería explicar._

_Ah! los nombres de los capítulos estarán en Francés. Para las que no entienden el idioma, este esta titulado: _**Vacíos**.

_Gracias a las que llegaron hasta acá, y espero contar con su compañía en esta historia!_

**Ilwen**


	2. C1: Routines

**C1 – ROUTINES**

Ya no había vuelta atrás, y tampoco era que estuviese arrepentida de su decisión. Desde el primer instante en que se apareció allí, una sonrisa iba reflejada en su rostro junto a una sensación de alivio indescriptible. Sí, no podía negar que haber dejado su vida atrás le había sacado un peso de encima. No le importaba que una vocecita en su cabeza intentara taladrarla repitiendo que la manera en que había huido no había sido una actitud muy Gryffindor de su parte. Pero otra gritaba más fuerte que lo que estaba haciendo ahí era precisamente dejar el pasado atrás para recomenzar con su vida, y al parecer, su antigua casa en Hogwarts y sus cualidades, eran algo que también se excluía de esta nueva etapa.

Ya había dejado tantas cosas que, ¿qué le hacía una más? Dejó a Ronald con una triste carta de despedida con pocas pero precisas palabras. Se había despedido de Harry por teléfono, con un "_un beso, cuídate_", como en cualquier llamada diaria. Dejó su trabajo, al día, pero sin ningún aviso de renuncia. Y abandonó su casa llevándose hasta el gato, dejándola completamente vacía a no ser por algunos adornos, recuerdos y fotografías que quedaron adornando las repisas.

Sí, había sido una verdadera cobarde en cada una de sus acciones, ¿no significaría que inconcientemente también estaba dejando atrás las cualidades Gryffindor? No significaba que desde ahora fuera a sentirse una Slytherin, pero simplemente sería sólo Hermione Granger. Sin etiquetas de pertenencia. Gustase a quien gustase, y a quien no, también.

La casa de su abuela estaba tal cual la recordaba de pequeña, salvo por el montón de polvo y telarañas acumuladas.

Ella había nacido "accidentalmente" allí, dado que aún le quedaban un par de meses de gestación, pero por lo visto tenía ganas de nacer parisina e irrumpir en las pequeñas vacaciones de sus padres. Cuando tuvo el tiempo necesario para viajar, los Granger volvieron a su hogar en Londres, pero regresaban allí todos los veranos. La costumbre se mantuvo hasta su tercer año en Hogwarts.

Hacía algo más de dos años que su abuela había fallecido, dejándole aquella casa como herencia. Al principio Hermione había decidido venderla, pero fue algo que nunca llevó a cabo. Ella culpaba a la falta de tiempo para ocuparse del asunto, pero en el fondo sabía que en realidad eran los hermosos recuerdos que tenía de ese lugar y su pequeña fascinación con París lo que no le permitían despegarse de la propiedad ubicada en la _Quai de Conti_.

No le llevó mucho tiempo instalarse y hasta conseguir empleo en la _Blibliot__è__que Mazarine_ del _Institut de France_ e inscribirse en allí para tomar algunas materias en _l'Académie des Beaux-Arts_… okey, debía admitir que había cosas que no iba a poder cambiar.

— — — — — — — — — —

La luz del Sol se filtró por la ventana golpeándole directo en los ojos y supo que era hora de levantarse.

Viviendo en el mundo muggle y ya habituado a sus costumbres, lo más lógico sería que utilizara un despertador. No podía decir que no lo había intentado, pero al principio lo exaltaban y asustaban de manera tal que hasta había llegado a temer sufrir un paro cardíaco, por lo que, con tal de no rendirse, se propuso hacerlo sonar varias veces al día hasta acostumbrarse… tanto se acostumbró que el aparatito había dejado de cumplir su función y rara vez llegaba a despertarlo, y cuando lo hacía, terminaba estrellándolo contra la pared más cercana para hacerlo callar.

En el trabajo no tenía un horario fijo, sólo debía cumplir con seis horas diarias de lunes a viernes, por lo cual no era un problema tener que levantarse temprano.

Ya tenía en cuenta que a esa altura del año entre las nueve y las diez de la mañana el Sol daba completamente de lleno en su ventana, y a sabiendas que no había nada que lo perturbara más, dejaba las cortinas abiertas para que los rayos cumplieran la función de despertarlo de ese aparatito, bajo su criterio, inservible.

Con los ojos aún entrecerrados hizo a un lado las sábanas y salió de la cama. A pesar del frío parisino, Draco se desenvolvía descalzo y con sólo el fino pantalón de su pijama. Era una costumbre adquirida de niño: no podía dormir con prenda alguna que cubriera su torso. Cuando tenía mucho frío hacía que le agregaran mantas a su cama o que acrecentaran el fuego de su chimenea. Y ahora que vivía solo no tenía que lidiar con su madre reprendiéndolo por deambular en esas pintas por la casa.

Frotándose los ojos y rascándose el revuelto cabello caminó adormilado hasta la cocina. No necesitaba prestar mucha atención a sus acciones ya que había adquirido esos movimientos como un mecanismo automático, siempre bromeaba a Josiane con que era capaz de preparar su desayuno con los ojos cerrados, aunque luego agregaba, para adularla, que nunca le saldría tan rico como el que ella preparaba.

El _Crillon_ tenía un comedor bellísimo y por esa razón la mayoría de los huéspedes optaba por bajar a desayunar… menos Draco, que cuanto más pudiera evitar las multitudes mejor.

Puso el agua al fuego y se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha mientras esperaba que hirviera. Diez minutos después estaba fuera, con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y listo para luchar con unas rodajas de pan y la tostadora.

Al ver que sólo tres se le habían quemado al punto de considerarse incomibles, sonrió orgulloso y se dijo a sí mismo que ese podía llegar a ser un buen día.

Una vez tuvo todo listo, tomó el periódico local que le habían escurrido bajo la puerta de la habitación y se sentó en la mesa a desayunar. Entre tostadas y sorbos de café fue pasando las hojas del "_Le Monde_" sin que ninguna noticia llamara su atención más que la nueva presentación de un músico que había escuchado una noche por casualidad en un Pub cerca del hotel, y quizá puede que fuera a escucharlo otra vez.

Terminó lo que le quedaba de café y recogió todo para llevarlo a la cocina. Dejó todo lo más ordenado posible para que el servicio no tuviera mucho que hacer.

Un pantalón de jean, una camisa azul oscura y un sobretodo de paño negro serían su vestimenta para ese día. Tomo su bolso, se lo cruzó y salió de la habitación.

Corroboró la hora en su reloj de muñeca que le marcó los treinta minutos pasados de las once y decidió que hacía un buen día para caminar a la editorial.

Llegó, saludó cortésmente y se internó en su box de trabajo. Aunque al principio a todos les llamaba la atención esa actitud cuasi taciturna del rubio, habían terminado por acostumbrarse y aceptar que por más veces que lo invitaran a almorzar él rechazaría amablemente la oferta, que no iba a ser posible sacarle más de un par de monosílabas cuando se le preguntaba sobre su vida privada, y que por mucho empeño que pusieran, no podrían conquistarlo… ni mujeres ni hombres.

Entre el trabajo sólo se tomó -como a diario- los diez minutos que tardaba en llegar a la esquina y comprar un hot dog y una coca-cola para almorzar, en un puestito callejero. Dos cosas más de las que se había enamorado en cuanto saboreó. Josiane le mencionaba a menudo que esa no era comida, y que por comer esas porquerías se encontraba tan delgado e insistía en hacerle comer algunas galletas.

Cuando miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared, todavía le quedaban tres horas para irse y ya había terminado con el informe que le habían delegado. Intentó ponerse a adelantar algún otro trabajo, pero no tenía mucho por hacer y las agujas del reloj parecían tener peso extra por la lentitud tortuosa con la que se movían.

Abrió su bolso y sacó unas hojas borrador de la historia que escribía. Le causaba gracia que contar situaciones cotidianas en la vida mágica resultara tan exitoso entre los muggles. A penas si había exagerado un poco los hechos fantásticos y el relato de cuando había volado por primera vez en escoba había recibido las felicitaciones de todo su equipo de trabajo. Sonriendo cogió su pluma y se sumergió en su historia dejando a su cabeza volver tiempo atrás. Esos eran los únicos momentos en que se permitía añorar su pasado y que le ganara un poquito la nostalgia.

Después de lo que le parecieron escasos minutos, volvió la vista al reloj y se sorprendió al ver que en media hora terminaba su jornada laboral. Siempre que escribía le pasaba lo mismo; allí, en el café de Josiane, en su apartamento o en el banco del _Pont des Arts_, pero nunca dejaría de sorprenderse por ello.

Cuando el reloj marcó las seis y media tomó su abrigo, su bolso, se despidió cortésmente y sin más salió de allí.

A pesar de pasar cada día por los mismos lugares durante tres años, estaba seguro que nunca se aburriría de aquella vista. Caminaba detallando cada milímetro que el paisaje le ofrecía, y siempre pensaba en como se sentiría caminar por aquellos sitios del brazo de su querida madre. De alguna manera, sentía que al pensar en ello cada vez que transitaba los sitios de los que tanto le había hablado, ella lo acompañaba en su recorrido.

Tan ensimismado iba en sus cavilaciones que cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba a sólo unos metros de _Histoire d'un rêve_. Y si había roto su burbuja, se debía a que un pequeño de alrededor de cinco años había chocado de frente contra sus piernas, aunque claro, cuando él se dio cuenta, el niño ya se había puesto de pie y vuelto a corretear jugando con otros dos de su misma edad.

Cruzó la puerta del lugar inconsciente de la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Quien si la notó fue Josiane, quien le devolvió el gesto pícaramente nomás verlo y desde el lugar le hizo señas para que se ubicara en alguna mesa.

El lugar que siempre escogía estaba ocupado, así que eligió una en la segunda fila, al lado del ventanal. Inmediatamente la mano de la dueña estaba revolviendo sus cabellos, mientras depositaba su tasa con tres galletas sobre la mesa.

-**Espero que hoy las pruebes, querido** –le dijo la mujer antes de seguir atendiendo las mesas

Draco suspiró. Al final el día había sido como cualquier otro, definitivamente su suerte no se regía por las condiciones comestibles de sus tostadas.

Miró las galletas y volvió a suspirar, quizá hoy sí las comiera… todo con tal de no dar el brazo a torcer y hacer algo que diferenciara ese día de los demás.

— — — — — — — — — —

Todavía con los ojos cerrados estiró la mano hasta alcanzar el despertador. Hizo el amague de volver a perderse en sus sueños pero un repentino peso extra sobre el colchón le hizo saber que no iba a poder ser posible. Aún menos cuando sintió dicho peso comenzar a refregarse contra ella mientras ronroneaba.

-**Buen día a ti también, Crookshanks** –le saludó acariciándolo por detrás de las orejas.

Una vez logrado el cometido de despertar a su dueña, Crookshanks se bajó de un salto de la cama dirigiéndose hasta la cocina para esperar su desayuno.

Hermione lo siguió con una sonrisa en el rostro, llenó su cuenco con leche y la entibió con un pequeño hechizo. A pesar de estar viviendo en el mundo muggle, no podía quitarse la costumbre de realizar cosas mediante magia en la privacidad de su hogar.

Encendió la radio, y la voz de _Édith Piaff_ comenzó a llenar el ambiente. Hermione se desperezó y puso a preparar las cosas para darse un baño mientras se balanceaba al ritmo de _Que les amants de Paris m'ont volé mes chanson. A Paris, les amants ont de drôles de fan__çons…_

A pesar de ir contrarreloj, Hermione se tomó todo su tiempo para relajarse bajo el agua. Sólo que, cuando salió y revisó la hora, entró en tal pánico que ni paró a desayunar.

Llenó el tazón de comida de su gato, entró el periódico y la correspondencia, cogió las llaves del auto y prácticamente voló hasta su trabajo. Llegó a la biblioteca con el último aliento, pero por suerte: puntual.

Su mañana y parte de la tarde pasó como siempre desde el último tiempo: entre libros. Si bien cuando encontró el trabajo se postuló sin pensarlo dos veces, la primera semana pasó por una etapa de desilusión. Desde el primer momento había pensado que trabajar en la biblioteca más importante de París sería la mejor oportunidad que tendría, pero cuando los días pasaban y no tenía posibilidad de tocar un libro su ánimo comenzó a decaer.

El trabajo consistía en ser una especie de guía para los turistas extranjeros que visitaban la biblioteca. Y aunque había pensado que entre guía y guía tendría un espacio para disfrutar de los libros, se había equivocado garrafalmente.

Pero al correr de los días, y de hacerse a la idea de que su trabajo consistía de eso y no de leer libros, le había hasta tomado el gusto al contacto con la gente, y de poder hablar en inglés ya que se había acostumbrado a utilizar el francés hasta en su vida cotidiana, había empezado a disfrutar de su labor. Total, siempre podía tomar un libro y leerlo en la comodidad de su casa.

Su trabajo era un tanto independiente, por lo que apenas se relacionaba con sus compañeros, y sólo se había hecho amiga de una de ellas, Gwen. Gwen era una joven francesa de cabello cobrizo, un año menor que Hermione, con quién además de trabajar en la biblioteca, cursaba la mayoría de las materias en la facultad.

La muchacha era divertida, pero responsable, siempre era la que le daba el empujón que Hermione necesitaba cuando parecía comenzar a caer en la nostalgia de sus recuerdos. Al notar que Hermione era extranjera, Gwen se había acercado a ella de inmediato y no tardaron mucho en formar una linda amistad.

Era parte de su rutina ir a almorzar juntas, luego ir a cursar y de ahí Hermione la alcanzaba con el auto hasta su casa.

Ese día no fue la excepción, se tomaron juntas su descanso para almorzar, y luego de una hora que aprovecharon para hablar y distraerse un poco, se encaminaron hacia el instituto. La única diferencia, fue que al salir, luego de compartir juntas dos materias, Gwen tenía una cita con un compañero de la biblioteca por lo que Hermione volvería sola a casa.

Cuando colocó las llaves en el auto, las retiro inmediatamente. La idea de aprovechar su tarde a solas para dar un paseo pareció seducirla más.

Salió del auto, ajustó su bufanda, se colgó la cámara fotográfica al cuello y con las manos en los bolsillos de su sobretodo emprendió marcha hacia ningún punto en particular. Se quedó un largo rato colgada en la vista que se le ofrecía desde el _Points das Arts _sacando alguna fotografía de tanto en tanto.

Sus pies la llevaron inconscientemente hasta el otro extremo del puente. Quiso aprovechar para dar una visita al museo pero ya se encontraba cerrado, así que siguió caminando por los alrededores hasta que unas gotas de lluvia la sorprendieron y tuvo que apresurarse en la búsqueda de un reparo antes que se arruinara su cámara.

Para su suerte, divisó en la calle de frente unas mesitas en la vereda, lo que debía indicar que había un café o algo similar, y hacia allí se encaminó.

Había dado apenas dos pasos al interior del lugar cuando lo vio.

Aún mantenía la puerta abierta mientras internamente se debatía varias cuestiones. Si bien él estaba de espaldas, podría reconocer su cabello oxigenado y su postura aristocrática –hasta al momento de tomar un café- en cualquier parte del mundo. Tenía que desaparecer ya, las posibilidades de dejar atrás su pasado serían nulas si Malfoy la descubría. Una fuerte correntada cerró tras ella la puerta de un golpe, provocando un ruido estruendoso que llamó la atención de todos los clientes.

Ninguno de los dos sospechaba que esa tarde un pequeño cambio en su rutina sería en realidad un gran cambio para sus vidas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Oh si, el capítulo que viene empieza la acción!... sé que el cuento viene un tanto lento, pero es necesario no sólo para que conozcan un poco más del presente de los personajes, sino que para que luego se note el cambio en ellos._

_Quiero agradecer los hermosos comentarios que recibí, es súper reconfortante ver que también cuento con su apoyo en este fic! Espero seguir leyéndo sus opiniones por aquí... un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz :P_

_En mi grupo de fans en Facebook armé una carpe con imágenes relacionadas al fic, las que no lo han hecho, pueden unirse aquí: www. facebook groups/ 219206194800858 (sin espacios)_

_El nombre de este capítulo significa: Rutinas, y creo que es bastante claro el porqué jajaja. Ojalá que les haya gustado._

_Les deseo un excelente comienzo de año, y espero hayan pasado una linda Navidad!_

**Ilwen**


	3. C2: En même heure, et au même endroit

**C2 – EN MÊME HEURE, ET AU MÊME ENDROIT**

Supo que ya era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo cuando Draco comenzó a voltearse en su dirección a causa de semejante escándalo. Entonces, algo pasó cuando sus miradas chocaron. Un extraño escalofrío la recorrió al notar como los ojos del rubio mutaban, pero no de la manera en que se lo esperaba.

Imaginó el enfado que los dominaba cuando se giró y la sorpresa cuando la vio, pero definitivamente pronosticaba que la furia volvería o que el asco se haría presente en esos orbes grises, sí, definitivamente esperaba que la mirara de cualquier manera menos como la miró. El brillo y la calidez que pudo percibir la habían dejado estaqueada en el lugar, más cuando podía sentir el peso de esa mirada recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

Draco identificó la sorpresa que había causado y no pudo suprimir su sonrisa de lado, esa sonrisa que ella tanto había visto y detestado en antaño. Notó como se tensaba ante aquél gesto e inclinó la cabeza de modo de saludo en el intento de demostrar que estaba en son de paz y para su sorpresa ella le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa tímida.

Inmediatamente, al ver a la muchacha clavada en la entrada, Josiane se acercó a atenderla. Le señaló un sitio unas cuatro mesas a distancia de la de Draco, que daba a la ventana. Le agradeció amablemente y observó con detenimiento el panorama para decidir que camino tomar para evitar pasar cerca de él. Para su mala fortuna, no tenía otra alternativa.

Draco se sorprendió por varias razones. La primera, fue que la leona al pasar por su lado lo hiciera cabizbaja, mirando el suelo y acomodándose distraídamente un mechón de cabello rebelde tras de su oreja, y no con la frente y el mentón señalando al cielo y con el pecho hinchado como era su manera tan característica.

Y la segunda, fue cuando sintió como si acariciara el aire al pasar. Fue algo tan sutil que lo asustó. Hasta podría jurar haber sentido un aroma a vainilla envolviéndolo.

Sacudió la cabeza como si así fuera posible apartar sus pensamientos, pero siguió con la vista clavada en la muchacha.

Hermione intentaba concentrarse en la lluvia cayendo al otro lado de la ventana empañada, en la gente corriendo bajo sus paraguas, o en contar cuantos autos rojos pasaban por la calle; pero nada de esto le hacía dejar de sentir el peso de aquella mirada sobre ella. Sabía de dónde provenía, o mejor dicho, de quién, y eso era lo que más la intimidaba. ¿Porqué demonios Draco Malfoy tenía que mirarla así? Entendía la sorpresa que podría haberle causado, porque ella misma la estaba experimentando, pero la manera en que el ex Slytherin la observaba debía de considerarse delito.

Draco se daba cuenta de la manera en que estaba intimidando a la muchacha, pero simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla. Su imagen le producía sensaciones contradictorias. Por un lado, no podía negar lo bien que le habían sentado los años a su físico, su cuerpo estaba mucho más estilizado –o al menos sus ropas ahora acentuaban mejor sus curvas- había ganado varios centímetros, su rostro era mucho más afilado y su pelo, si bien mantenía el volumen, ahora se encontraba peinado y cayendo con gracia. Pero por otro, no podía ignorar que a pesar del maquillaje que "la nueva Granger" había adoptado, sus ojos estaban sin brillo, como vacíos, y su actitud distaba años luz de la altanera y orgullosa con la que se paseaba aferrada sus libros por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Jugaba a descifrar que había sido de su vida para que se presentara de aquella manera. La miraba como si de un momento a otro pudiera descubrir algún gesto, cualquier cosa que le diera alguna pista que lo ayudara en sus presunciones.

No supo cuanto tiempo se pasó observándola con detenimiento, pero debió de haber sido bastante porque lo que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones fue el movimiento que realizó Granger al ponerse de pie.

Hermione no había podido aguantar más, no podía concentrarse en absolutamente nada y tampoco se atrevía a decirle algo o siquiera a sostenerle la mirada. Por lo que ni bien terminó su último sorbo de café, dejó el dinero correspondiente para pagar su consumición sobre la mesa junto a algo de propina para la amable mujer.

Se colocó el abrigo que había colgado en la silla, la cámara que reposaba sobre la mesa fue colgada a su cuello y su enorme bolso a su hombro izquierdo. Respiró hondo cuando recordó que debía volver a pasar por su lado pero fingió seguridad, y esta vez con la cabeza en alto, emprendió su paso. No tardó tanto como le hubiera gustado llegar hasta la mesa del rubio, a quién saludó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-**Hasta mañana, Granger** –le saludó con una naturalidad escalofriante y sonrió al notar la perturbación que había provocado en ella. Hermione luego de unos segundos de estupor no pudo hacer más –aparte de sonrojarse hasta la coronilla- que tragar en grueso y alcanzar la salida tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieran.

Al otro lado de la puerta, con la respiración agitada, se permitió relajarse y pudo recién detenerse a procesar las palabras del rubio.

"Hasta mañana, Granger"

_Hasta mañana…_

¿Y qué le hizo creer a ese hurón oxigenado que ella volvería al otro día? ¡Já! Sobre todo después de encontrárselo a él… si, _principalmente_ por ello.

— — — — — — — — — —

Draco no tardó mucho más que ella en dejar la cafetería. A diferencia de su diaria rutina, esta vez se dirigió directamente hacia su hotel, sin hacer parada en algún otro sitio.

Extraña también, era la sonrisa que llevaba plantada en el rostro cuando llegó finalmente a su suite.

El encuentro con Granger había removido emociones que jamás había creído. Era irónica esa especie de felicidad que lo embargó al verla. No quería dar muchas vueltas con el tema, pero lo estaba haciendo. Quería creer que todo se debía a la inconsciente alegría por ver un rostro familiar después de tanto tiempo, pero no terminaba de formular la idea cuando él mismo se decía que tenía que ser por algo más, que no podía ser por algo tan simple.

Era sumamente contradictorio que justamente fuera ella el primer contacto con el mundo mágico después de su exilio auto impuesto. Directa o indirectamente, Hermione Granger era una de las cosas de las cuales había querido escapar. Sí, porque aunque todo eso de su auto castigo era cierto, no podía negar que también lo había hecho para dejar detrás una vida que a pesar de haber vivido, no había sido suya.

Ella representaba todo lo que él había querido olvidar; lo lógico, bajo su análisis, era que este encuentro lo hubiera atormentado y devuelto todos los fantasmas que había dejado en Londres, que con ella los trajera a todos de vuelta, que al verla los recuerdos lo embargaran, el corazón se le encogiera y quisiera salir corriendo.

Bajo ninguna visión posible era normal que reaccionara como lo estaba haciendo. No era normal que quisiese acercársele en vez de huirle, que verla de nuevo le causara emoción, que se regocijara al recordar su cara de sorpresa al reconocerlo, sus mejillas arreboladas, la manera en la que prácticamente salió corriendo con su saludo… porque sí, él fue completamente consciente de lo que había logrado con sus "simples" palabras.

Si se lo preguntaban, no tenía idea de porqué las había soltado, aunque tampoco se sentía arrepentido, o algo parecido, por haberlo hecho; sobre todo después de ver la reacción lograda. Podrían pasar mil años, y mil cosas durante ellos, pero él siempre encontraría gozo en molestar a Granger, las expresiones de la castaña le resultaban invaluables e incomparables. Hasta casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía, cuando por suerte, ella había reaparecido para recordárselo. Fue cuando supo que había más de una manera para molestarla que como lo hubiera hecho en el colegio, y quizá, hasta disfrutara más de la que acababa de descubrir.

Sonrió al tomar consciencia del rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos, por permitirse pensar en Granger libremente, sin odiarse por ello, sin ningún tipo de connotaciones raras, simplemente pensar en Granger.

…Y en que ojalá volviera a verla pronto.

— — — — — — — — — —

La casa estaba demasiado ordenada para su gusto. Se odió por ser tan obsesiva con el orden y la limpieza y que por ello ahora no tuviera que hacer para mantener su mente ocupada… si hasta buscado malgastar su tiempo ordenando las prendas de su placard por colores cuando hacía pocos días las había clasificado por estaciones.

Le había dado de comer a Crookshanks, había descargado en su ordenador las fotos tomadas ese día, y hasta se había dispuesto a editarlas pero al rato tuvo que abstenerse de continuar dado el desastre que estaba haciendo en las fotos que ya había retocado… y todo por tener la cabeza en cualquier parte. Una parte con nombre y apellido… y ojos grises.

_¡Maldito Malfoy!_

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos revivía la sensación de los ojos de acero sobre ella, fijos. ¿Porqué diablos tenía que ser Malfoy a quién se encontrara? ¿Acaso Merlín la odiaba? No podía pretender, por la manera en que huyó y de como había dejado a tanta gente atrás sin pensarlo dos veces, merecerse una vida con un caminito de rosas, pero… ¿Malfoy?

No tuvo que pensar mucho más y medir sus palabras para llegar a la conclusión que sin dudas la situación podría haber sido peor… mucho peor. ¿Qué prefería? ¿Encontrarse con las chismosas de Lavender y las Patil? No, definitivamente. ¿Tener que mirar a la cara y darle algún tipo de explicación convincente a Luna, Neville, Ginny o cualquiera de los Weasley? ¡Y ni hablar de Harry!... menos en Ron.

_Ron…_

No podía evitar ponerse a armar una película en su cabeza sobre como debía haber reaccionado al encontrarse con la noticia de su "fuga". Lo conocía tanto que podía imaginar cada una de las acciones que seguramente realizó en ese momento, y no podía más que sentirse miserable.

_¿Cómo estaría ahora? ¿Lo habría superado?_

Desde su llegada a París nunca se había puesto a pensar en él, evitaba el tema en su cabeza con todo empeño, aunque a decir verdad, no era algo que le costara mucho, lo que la hacía sentir peor.

Pero si lo había evitado hasta entonces, de seguro ese no era el momento para dejar de hacerlo… algún día tendría la oportunidad indicada, pero ahora suficiente tenía con pensar con la, de alguna manera, vuelta de Draco Malfoy a su vida, como para traer más cosas de su pasado a atormentarla.

Sonaba exagerado decir que el encuentro de Malfoy la había atormentado, sobre todo cuando este apenas se había limitado a saludarla "cordialmente" a la salida de la cafetería, sin dirigirle ninguna de sus palabras ponzoñosas de antaño, pero la había mirado… ¡Y cómo la había mirado!

Suspiró profundamente, como desinflándose, y se dejó caer en el sofá cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Quizá si el maldito hurón la hubiese molestado no estaría tan alterada por su encuentro.

No había sabido de él justo después de los juicios post guerra en donde el veredicto lo había dejado libre de culpa y cargo. Aquello no la había sorprendido como sí a Ron y un poco a Harry. Tanto ella como el niño que vivió habían declarado a su favor, y ella sabía bien el poder que tenía en ese momento ante el Wizengamot la palabra del trío dorado… o dos de ellos en ese caso.

Nunca, hasta el momento, se había preguntando por la "desaparición" del heredero de los Malfoy. No podía negar que en algunos momentos le resultó extraña dicha ausencia, pero le era suficiente pensar en que debería de estar malgastando su cuantiosa fortuna en quien vaya a saber donde, para olvidarse del asunto.

Encontrárselo justamente en París podría ser una prueba perfecta para su teoría, pero en cambio, la manera en que lo vio no le dio señales de ser alguien que vivía la vida loca en la ciudad de las luces, sino muy por el contario.

Era de extrañarse que se situara en el París muggle, con ropas muggles y en un cafecito más que humilde. Sin dudas no era un plan de diversión que el Malfoy que ella conocía podía programar.

_¿Qué escondes, Draco? ¿Qué fue de ti estos años? _Se preguntó al aire, pero el sonido de su teléfono sonando no le permitió seguir creando conjeturas.

Ver el nombre que titilaba en la pantalla de su móvil le sacó una sonrisa. Al fin podría distraerse por un par de horas.

-**Hé, Gweny!**

— — — — — — — — — —

Se maldecía en uno y cada uno de los idiomas que conocía –y que podía asegurar eran varios- por encontrarse parada en el medio del _Pont des Arts_ con claras intenciones de cruzarlo. ¿Dónde había quedado toda la seguridad del día anterior? Si hasta se había reído de lo iluso que podía llegar a ser Malfoy por creer que volvería a concurrir a ese café sabiendo que iba a encontrarlo ahí.

Entonces… _¿por qué demonios estaba a punto de hacerlo?_

Se recargó sobre la baranda del puente y dejó a la brisa golpearle el rostro con la esperanza de que le aclarara las ideas.

Analizando los hechos que se sucedieron desde su estado de completa seguridad hasta el momento, llegó a la conclusión que todo era culpa de Gwen. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?, si ella no hubiera decidido que su cita con Ulysse había sido increíble y que pensaba repetirla también ese día, ella no se encontraría sola después de salir de la facultad cuando siempre se iban juntas_. Maldita Gwen_… ¿quién se creía para encima decirle que intentara conocer a alguien y así podrían hacer una cita de cuatro? ¡Ni que ella fuera a invitar a Malfoy!

_¿Y porqué tiene que ser Malfoy a quien lleves a la cita?_ Le picó una vocecita en su cabeza. No. Mejor era no pensar en por qué todos los caminos la llevaban al rubio egocéntrico.

Bufó frustrada, tanto por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, como por el estar avanzando en su camino hasta el café.

Una vez en la puerta releyó el cartel de la entrada que rezaba "_Histoire d'un rêve"_. Le gustaba el nombre… y no podía negar que el café era riquísimo, ¡ni que hablar de las deliciosas galletas que servían!, además, la señora que atendía era sumamente amable.

Y esas eran suficientes razones para que ella volviera a concurrir justo a ese habiendo tantas cafeterías en esa zona de la ciudad. Nada tenía que ver Malfoy… ¡claro que no!

_Entonces, ¿por qué lo repites tanto como si quisieras convencerte a ti misma de ello_? Volvió a molestar la misma vocecita en su cabeza. Hermione quiso hacerle oídos sordos –como si eso fuera posible- y empujó la puerta abriéndose paso al interior.

A pesar de no ser una tarde de lluvia, el lugar estaba tan concurrido como el día anterior. Pero eso no fue impedimento para que distinguiera la cabellera rubia entre todas las demás. Sobre todo cuando el susodicho estaba sentado en el mismo sitio que el día anterior y tenía los ojos directamente clavados en ella.

_¡Mierda!_ pensó. Quiso bajar la mirada y disimular que no lo había visto, lo último que quería era que creyera que había vuelto por él y aumentar aún más su ego extra large. Pero cuando se decidió a hacerlo fue demasiado tarde. En el camino sus ojos se toparon con la deslumbrante sonrisa que él le regalaba y se encontró correspondiéndosela como una estúpida… tímidamente, pero correspondiéndosela al fin.

No supo calcular cuanto tiempo había durado el momento, de lo que sí estaba segura era que sus mejillas ya estaban encendiéndose cuando la amable mujer se acercó hasta ella.

-**Un gusto volver a verla por aquí** –la saludó cariñosamente. Hermione se sorprendió no sólo porque la recordara, sino también porque supiera que era extranjera y hablara su idioma a tal perfección, por lo que no pudo aguantar su curiosidad.

-**El gusto es mio** –sonrió- **pero, ¿Cómo sabe que yo…**

-**¿Eres inglesa? **–completó. Hermione sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente- **tengo mis informantes** –le guiñó el ojo. _¡Oh, que acertijo! _No había que usar mucha lógica para que la respuesta la llevara a Draco Malfoy. Las preguntas eran otras, _¿cómo se lo había contado?_, o mejor dicho, _¿por qué? ¿A qué se debía la confianza con esa señora para hablar de esos temas? ¿Sería bruja también?_ La mano cálida de Josiane sobre su brazo la obligó a volver a tierra y a posponer sus preguntas para más adelante **–Ven, vamos a ubicarte. ¿Te agrada el sitio que ocupaste ayer?**

-**Es perfecto **–concedió con una sonrisa que la mujer respondió antes de tirarla del brazo hasta la mesa.

— — — — — — — — — —

Los días se sucedieron en una rara mezcla entre rutina y novedad.

Ya no se sorprendía o se insultaba mentalmente cada tarde cuando se encontraba en la puerta de "_Histoire d'un rêve". _Quizá si lo hizo toda la primer semana antes de darse por vencida y rendirse a que no encontraría ni los argumentos, ni las excusas y mucho menos las respuestas que ella quería escuchar. Por lo que había optado por lo más sano: simplemente dejarlo ser.

A lo que no iba a acostumbrarse, era a la presencia de Draco Malfoy en aquél lugar.

Sabía que poner un pie en ese sitio implicaba directamente el encuentro con dicho rubio, lo tuvo en claro desde su primera visita a consciencia al lugar. Pero de igual manera, la sensación que la dominaba en cuando sus ojos hacían contacto, era algo que se le escapaba de las manos.

Sobre todo cuándo se había formado un acuerdo tácito entre ellos, sin que ninguno lo planeara.

Cuando Hermione salía de la facultad, se despedía de su amiga Gwen –quien había comenzado una especie de relación con Ulysse, y desde entonces se iba siempre acompañada por él- y salía directamente rumbo al café donde Josiane la recibía con una sonrisa… una que nada tenía que hacer comparada con la que Malfoy esbozaba en cuando la veía cruzar la puerta -todavía se preguntaba si de verdad se alegraba de verla llegar o era una expresión de burla-. Luego se acomodaba en la misma mesa de siempre y miraba por el ventanal mientras consumía su café. Bueno, quien dice "miraba por el ventanal" dice alternaba las miradas del ventanal al muchacho sentado a algunas mesas de distancia… quedándose generalmente más veces prendada al muchacho que al ventanal.

Claro que Draco tampoco se quedaba atrás, y hasta, a diferencia de ella, no intentaba disimularlo en lo más mínimo y se quedaba mirándola como si realmente no hubiese otra cosa más en el lugar.

No le encontraban explicación, ni siquiera se molestaban en buscársela. Simplemente era como si sus ojos tuvieran imanes, se atrajeran y fijaran en el otro. Más de una vez esas miradas eran acompañadas por una sonrisa y hasta por algún guiño por parte de él. Ni contar las veces que se quedaban mirando persistentemente el uno al otro sin algún tipo de reparo, hasta que por lo general, Hermione se terminaba ruborizando y era quien bajaba la vista. Luego de eso se sentía incómoda, juntaba sus cosas y se retiraba, no sin que antes Malfoy le brindara un "_**Hasta mañana, Granger**_" cuando pasaba por su lado.

Siempre era la última en llegar y la primera en irse, como si también fuera parte de ese acuerdo.

Pero ese día uno de los dos decidió dar un paso más y romper con ese esquema.

Hermione se había quedado algo más de la habitual entretenida con unos apuntes de la facultad. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora se apresuró en guardar todo dentro de su bolso y llamar a Josiane para que le cobrara.

La mujer se acercó a ella secándose las manos en su delantal y con una sonrisa que a Hermione le pareció más grande o brillante que la que ofrecía generalmente.

-**¡Oh querida! Hoy alguien pagó la cuenta por ti**–le informó con denotada picardía en su voz.

-**¿Cómo? ¿Quién?**-preguntó por inercia, pero inmediatamente un rostro vino a su mente y el levantar la vista para encontrarle y ver su mesa vacía le resultó respuesta suficiente. Josiane, perspicaz, notó como la muchacha había atado cabos por si sola y no vio la necesidad de responderle.

-**En todos estos años nunca lo vi mostrar interés por alguien** –soltó al pasar, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta- **es un buen chico, sólo tuvo una vida difícil** –Y mientras volteaba hacia el mostrador agregó- **si vas a agradecerle, que tu agradecimiento sea más que un simple gracias… si hay algo que Draco no necesita son palabras.**

Y se fue dándole la espalda. Dejándola clavada en el lugar con la expresión de haber recibido un baldazo de agua fría y con el cerebro trabajándole como si de una ruedita para hámsters se tratara.

Cuando logró reaccionar y salir del local, no había hecho ni diez metros cuando lo vio. El cielo ya estaba oscuro y estrellado, pero el que se encontrara sentado en un banquito justo debajo de un farol, con la luz cayendo de lleno sobre él, le había hecho fácil el asunto.

Se apresuró en acortar la distancia que los separaba, dispuesta a agradecerle por el café, y si se atrevía hasta quizá preguntarle porque lo había hecho y que relación tenía con Josiane que parecía conocerlo tanto. Pero justo cuando se encontraba a sus espaldas, a escasos metros, se detuvo a contemplarlo. Desde su lugar pudo divisar su rostro perfilado iluminado por la luz, con sus facciones demostrando una concentración extrema. Fue entonces que notó que dicha concentración iba dirigida a un cuaderno en el cual escribía enérgicamente.

Se permitió quedarse un tiempo más observándolo, admirando su abstracción, descubriendo sus gestos, la manera que fruncía el entrecejo, que apretaba la mandíbula y hasta sonreía de lado.

Él tan sumergido en su tarea y ella espiándolo como una obsesa. Se mordió el labio inferior con la culpabilidad de una niña que es descubierta in fraganti robándose una galleta de la lata.

Se hubiera sentido más culpable de haberlo interrumpido en su quehacer. Era hasta hipnotizante verlo tan sumergido en su propia burbuja. Mejor dejaba el agradecimiento para mañana… quien sabe, tal vez y hasta se atreviera a preguntarle también que era lo que escribía con tanta dedicación.

Una nueva pregunta respecto a Draco Malfoy se sumaba a su lista.

— — — — — — — — — —

No recordaba oportunidad en la que un día se le hubiese vuelto tan largo.

Hubiera creído que las manecillas del reloj eran víctimas de un Petrificus Totalus de no ser porque se encontraban en el mundo muggle. De igual manera, aunque era consciente de la lentitud con la que avanzaban, no podía evitar echarles una ojeada a cada instante.

El día en la facultad había sido completamente perdido, dado que tuvo la cabeza en cualquier parte menos en la clase. Lo único que registró de lo dicho por el profesor fue su "_**La clase terminó, pueden retirarse**_".

Prácticamente salió corriendo de allí, dejando a una anonadada Gwen parada en la puerta que venía con la intención de volver a casa con su amiga porque se sentía culpable por haberla dejado de lado… pero claramente debería dejarlo para otro día.

Sabía que su reacción era estúpida, que no tendría por qué comportarse así. Después de todo, sólo iba a agradecerle por el café, ¿no?

Pero supo que su situación aún podía ser más grave cuando al entrar al café, y dirigir la vista directamente a la mesa donde se supone se encontraría sentado Malfoy, encontró la misma ocupada por una pareja de ancianos. Rápidamente recorrió el lugar con la mirada, convencida que iba a encontrarlo en otro lugar, total, ese podía ser un simple detalle… en realidad era una casualidad que siempre sus sitios se encontraran disponibles.

Pero no.

No había rastro de su cabello platinado, ni de su postura aristocrática, ni siquiera de la sonrisa de la que todavía no sabía como reaccionar. Nada que señalara que Draco Malfoy estuviera en el lugar.

Hasta se vio tentada de preguntarle por él a Josiane cuando se acercó a saludarla y a escoltarla a su mesa. La misma de siempre, claro. Pero no lo hizo, no le preguntó nada y se quedó con una rara sensación en la boca del estómago. _¿Y si no venía? ¿Y si se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho y estaba arrepentido? ¿Si no volvía nunca más al café por no cruzársela a ella? ¿Y si no volvía a verlo? _Vale, se suponía que tampoco era algo que debía de afectarle mucho, _¿verdad?,_ ¿acaso no fue a ella a quien casi le da un ataque por volver a encontrárselo? ¿No había deseado volver a desaparecer sin dejar rastros? Ni siquiera habían cruzado más palabras que los "_hasta mañana_" de Malfoy al final del día, entonces, ¿por qué la idea de que ahora volviera a desaparecer la aterraba?

Una presencia delante suyo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se irguió dispuesta a esbozarle su mejor sonrisa a Josiane, que seguramente traía su café, intentando disimular su perturbación. Pero la sonrisa murió en el intento en cuanto sus ojos chocaron contra los orbes grises que tanto empeño había puesto en encontrar desde que entró.

-**Malfoy… Draco Malfoy** –dijo en un exagerado modo de presentación tendiéndole la mano- **Un gusto**.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Nombre del Capítulo: _**A la misma hora, en el mismo lugar.**

_Hola hola holaaaa. Volví después de mucho mucho tiempo.  
><em>_Para este momento ya todas deben estar enteradas de la época de sequía inspirativa que estoy atravesando, así que no me llenaré de palabrerío dando explicaciones ya conocidas._

_Bueno, como lo prometí, en este capítulo comenzó un poquito la interacción entre nuestra amada parejita. Pero es recién el comienzo.  
><em>_Debo admitir que me resultó muy divertido meterme en la cabecita de Hermione... es tan fácil enredarse allí! :P_

_Espero que sigan del otro lado todavía y que les haya agradado el capítulo. Haré lo posible por no tardarme demasiado en volver, pero no prometo nada._

_Gracias por sus maravillosos mensajes_

**Ilwen**


	4. C3: Une cigarette et un café

**C3 – UNE CIGARETTE ET UN CAFÉ**

La sonrisa de Hermione era tan amplia que Draco aseguraba que habría visto sus muelas de juicio si la castaña no se hubiese empezado a reír a carcajadas.

A pesar que esa risa cantarina le resultó sumamente armoniosa y que verle los ojos brillar con tal intensidad le llenó el pecho de una sensación cálida, no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja, escéptico a la situación que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Al ver aquél esto, Hermione dejó de reír automáticamente, e inconscientemente, como si fuera un reflejo, también alzó su ceja a modo de interrogación.

-**Las reglas de la buena educación indican que ahora es su turno de presentarse** –bromeó con exagerado tono formal, con la mano todavía extendida- **Señorita…**

**-Granger… Hermione Granger** –respondió estrechándole la mano, imitando la forma que él había utilizado para presentarse y volvió a desplegar su sonrisa.

Draco estaba maravillado. Durante todas esas semanas se había dedicado a observarla… _¡Oh, y vaya que lo había hecho!_, pero algo que lo había estado preocupando, por decirlo de alguna manera, era la carencia total de brillo en sus ojos… sus labios podían de curvarse y emitir una sonrisa, pero sus ojos nunca lo hacían; aunque de todos modos, nunca una de esas sonrisas había sido la que ahora le regalaba a él, y sin pecar de poco humilde, él había hecho que el chocolate de sus ojos volviese a brillar.

El tacto de su mano le resultaba sumamente cálido. Había tenido miedo de tocarla y que al hacerlo sintiera esa descarga eléctrica de la que tanto había escuchado. Ese no sería para nada un buen augurio, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todos los pensamientos referidos a ella que rondaban diariamente por su cabeza.

Pero si bien no lo había sentido, no podía terminar de tranquilizarse. No, esa familiaridad a su tacto, la manera en que sentía su pequeña mano amoldarse perfectamente a la suya, la suavidad y tibieza que emanaba… no, definitivamente ese tampoco podía ser un buen augurio.

A regañadientes fue soltándola con suma lentitud.

**-¿Sería muy inapropiado de mi parte llamarte Hermione? Es que me parece un nombre bellísimo, que combina a la perfección con su dueña** -un punto para Draco que ya se había hecho del primer sonrojo de la castaña

**-Sólo si no le parece inapropiado que yo lo llame Draco** –rebatió con falsa seguridad, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que estaba a punto de hacerla colapsar.

No entendía la actitud de Malfoy en lo más mínimo, decir que estaba sorprendida era minimizar demasiado las cosas. Pero le gustaba la sorpresa, le divertía el juego planteado, y lejos estaba de preocuparse por que se tratara de alguna treta del rubio. Inexplicablemente lo había aceptado, con confusión pero así mismo con una extraña naturalidad. Seguramente se debiera a que ella había concurrido al café ya con la idea de entablar conversación con él, o que le habían tocado en la fibra justa las palabras de Josiane… la cuestión, fuera cual fuera el motivo, es que ahí estaba: bromeando con Draco Malfoy.

**-Sólo si lo haces porque el nombre te parece extremadamente bello y sexy como su dueño** –replicó con su peculiar sonrisita seductora

**-Veo que has traído tu ego hasta París**

**-¿Perdón? ¿Ya nos conocíamos?** –preguntó haciéndose el desentendido. Hermione volvió a ampliar su sonrisa… así que así venía el juego. Le agradó la idea, no iba a ser ella precisamente, quien disfrutara hurgando en las cosas dejadas detrás, en Londres.

**-Oh, no… lo siento. Lo he confundido con alguien más** –Ahora fue el turno de Draco de sonreír.

**-La disculparé con dos condiciones** –propuso en tono teatralmente ceremonial.

**-Lo escucho…**

**-La primera, es justamente, que deje de tratarme de usted. Somos ambos muy jóvenes para tales formalidades, ¿no le parece?**

**-Podrías predicar con el ejemplo** –chicaneó riendo- **Y sí, me parece…**

-**Touché** –sonrió- **Entonces la segunda te resultará una trivialidad** –Hermione lo miró con atención- **Me encantaría que me permitieras acompañarte en tu mesa…**

Y así se sucedieron los minutos y finalmente las horas, entre charlas y bromas de dos personas que se conocen de toda la vida y son completos desconocidos.

Con situaciones que se repitieron varias veces en el día, como la mirada fija de Draco sobre ella cada vez que reía con ganas, haciéndola bajar la mirada y sonrojarse al instante de notarlo; o como cuando era el turno de él de reír y ella se esforzaba por contener sus propias carcajadas para poder escucharlo; o como cuando uno se dedicaba a contemplar su café y el otro creía que no era visto y lo miraba sin reparos hasta que el observado alzaba la vista obligándolo a bajar la suya con un disimulo en vano.

Draco tuvo que recordarse varias veces en su cabeza que su estadía en Francia se trataba de su castigo auto impuesto, que estar de broma con Granger, disfrutando de su compañía y sintiéndose tan pleno no estaba bien, no era lo correcto.

Pero sólo bastaba volver a alzar los ojos hacia ella para volver a mandar su speach al mismísimo infierno.

Hablaron de todo y de nada, del clima, de los sitios que visitaban y de las galletas de Josiane. Ella le comentó de su afición a la fotografía y se comprometió a mostrarle algunos de sus trabajos, le comentó de haberlo visto escribir la tarde anterior y él le contó de su trabajo en la revista, pero cuando ella le preguntó sobre lo que escribía y expresó sus deseos por leer alguna de sus historias, la tensión que notó en su semblante le dijo que era mejor evitar el tema, al menos hasta que no hubiese confianza entre ellos.

Porque sí, Hermione Granger había decidido que lo que sea que acababa de surgir entre ellos dos, no quedaría en esa sola conversación. No le había preguntado siquiera si estaba de acuerdo, ella lo había decretado y él que se jodiera por haber empezado con todo.

Si bien, lejos habían pasado de tocar temas de su pasado en común –y el no tanto- a ella le había alcanzado para asumir lo errada que había estado en sus primeras hipótesis sobre su estancia en Francia; ese chico había estado tan o peor que ella, el motivo de su migración no había sido para nada feliz y había logrado que el muchacho que tenía en frente no tuviera casi parecido con el hurón albino que ella conoció… o al menos creyó conocer.

Sus miradas de superioridad, sus sonrisitas arrogantes, más sus comentarios poco humildes y sarcásticos, y su galantería y buenos modales, le indicaban que sí, que se trataba del mismo Draco y no de algún impostor.

Se había encontrado a sí misma postergando su retirada. Cada vez que veía el reloj en su muñeca se repetía un "_Un ratito más y me voy_", y de la primera vez ya había transcurrido hora y media cuando decidió que ahora sí ya se había hecho demasiado tarde.

**-Yo invito** –anunció cuando el rubio sacó su billetera- **Por lo de ayer…**

**-¿Qué clase de caballero sería si dejara que tú pagaras?... ¡Olvídalo! **–Hermione iba a replicar cuando Draco al notar sus intenciones se le adelantó- **Y no me vengas con peroratas feministas, ni nada de eso, que aunque nos hagamos los desconocidos te conozco bien… Déjame ser feliz y sentirme útil… Tú tienes inteligencia, yo dinero. Yo pago** –anunció finalmente. Hermione fue completamente incapaz de replicarle, no porque no quisiera o no tuviese argumentos para hacerlo, sino que el que Draco hiciera mención a su pasado por primera vez en la tarde la había dejado completamente muda de la sorpresa.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente en tiempo y espacio, Josiane se despedía de ellos cariñosamente, con el dinero de la cuenta paga en sus manos. Draco sonreía orgullosamente mientras ella recogía sus cosas y se abrigaba mascullando por lo bajo.

Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta, la cual Draco sostuvo abierta caballerosamente para que Hermione pasara. Cuando terminaron de salir, él sacó una cigarrera de su bolsillo, y medio en broma le ofreció uno a la castaña, sabiendo que sería rechazado… casi hasta ya podía reproducir en su cabeza el sermón que le daría sobre _"el fumar es perjudicial para la salud..."_

Por eso se sorprendió tanto, cuando con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Hermione aceptó su oferta, cogió un cigarro y lo prendió con un encendedor que sacó del bolsillo de su propio abrigo.

-**Tú también eres inteligente** –le dijo ella tomándolo con la guardia baja… sorpresa que se acrecentó cuando poniéndose de puntitas posó sus labios en su mejilla y le depositó un suave beso –**Hasta mañana, Malfoy.**

Y dejándolo estaqueado al lado de la puerta, salió de _Histoire d'un rêve_ caminando por el puente, con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro por haber causado por primera vez lo que él venía ocasionando en ella desde su primer encuentro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _Nombre del capítulo: _**"Un cigarrillo y un café"**

_¿Hay alguien por acá?_  
><em>La verdad no sé cuanta gente está al pendiente de esta historia, pero ayer mi querida <strong>Briida <strong>me hizo saber que estaba a la espera de un nuevo capítulo, y se ve que a mis musas les hizo ilusión que alguien se acordaba de esto, porque enseguida se pusieron a trabajar y salió esto... así que este, aunque pequeño, capítulo, va dedicado a ella :)_

_Es cortito, lo sé. En realidad pensaba hacer más un "collage" de situaciones entre ellos después del encuentro, en vez de abocarme directamente en lo que pasó esa tarde. Pero me gustó como quedó así, y además lo otro me llevaría a que tardara más y no podía asegurar con cuanta colaboración de mis musas contaría, así que capítulo completamente dedicado a su encuentro formal... ya en el otro haré lo que tenía pensado para este :P_

_También aproveché y hoy corregí los capítulos anteriores. Tenía varas faltas que me horrorizaron a mi misma, todas por despistada :P_

_Espero ver que todavía quede alguien por acá :)_

_Un beso grande!_

**Ilwen**


	5. C4: Un jour, Un mois, Un an

**C4 – UN JOUR. UN MOIS. UN AN.**

Eran las tres de la madrugada y ella seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Sus dos ojos almendrados estaban abiertos de par en par, con un brillo que hacía tiempo no pasaba por allí, y su rostro era adornado con una sonrisa boba mientras jugaba con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

Si cerraba los ojos, todavía se le presentaba la imagen de Draco cuando se lo convidó y ella lo aceptaba sin vueltas. Le había costado horrores no echarse a reír en su propia cara. Ella no fumaba, ¡claro que no lo hacía!, si ni siquiera había dado cinco pasos que ya lo había apagado, cuidadosa de no ser observada en el momento en que lo hacía. Pero es que la actitud divertida del muchacho al ofrecérselo, esperando, evidentemente, una negativa, había sido demasiada tentadora… y no se había equivocado, el resultado fue más que divertido. Agradeció internamente a su abuelo por haberle pegado la costumbre de siempre llevar un encendedor en el bolsillo; una cuestión de amabilidad para cuando alguien pedía fuego. Sin dudas ese detalle había sido la frutilla del postre.

Suspiró.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en aquél demonio de ojos grises si quería conciliar el sueño. Pero fue con el pensamiento de que al día siguiente volvería a verlo con el que finalmente se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>UN JOUR  UN DÍA**

No sabía por que razón la esperaba en el puente. Algo le había hecho no hacer parada en _Histoire d'un rêve_ y cruzar hasta la mitad.

Y allí se encontraba ahora, apoyado de espaldas en la baranda, mirando la gente caminar por el '_des Arts'_; uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Le gustaba ver las personas pasar y según su rostro, aspecto o actuar, inventarles una vida, imaginar que motivos los habían orillado hasta aquél punto de Paris. Pero esa tarde era distinto. No podía concentrarse en ningún rostro en específico. Ninguno le parecía lo suficientemente pintoresco, exótico o llamativo como para despertar su imaginación. No, hoy sus ojos esperaban a alguien en puntal… sus ojos, su mente y todo él.

No quería darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto porque sabía de antemano que no conseguiría respuesta y lo único que lograría sería volverse más loco. Había desarrollado una particular fascinación por Hermione Granger desde la primera vez que la había visto en Paris, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo y tampoco quería… después de todo no era la primera vez que la leona llamaba su atención, no era una sensación desconocida como para que lo asustara.

Sabía que iría, estaba seguro de ello; ayer ella se había despedido con un "_hasta mañana_", y además algo dentro de él se lo aseguraba.

Dos chicas, ambas rubias, pasaron muy cerca suyo dirigiéndole una mirada que pretendía ser seductora. Draco sonrió, no a ellas, sino a lo irónico de haberse vuelto inmune a ese tipo de cosas, a que en otro momento de su vida hubiese salido tras esas dos hermosas chicas que le coqueteaban, y sin embargo, ahora prefería quedarse esperando a Granger. Rio… ¡qué va! Granger estaba mucho más buena.

Mientras tanto, Hermione andaba a pasos apresurados por las calles parisinas sintiendo que estaba llegando tarde. No había motivo para tal sensación dado que nunca habían pautado un horario… era gracioso que eso le diera un aire de "casualidad" a un encuentro tan conscientemente planeado.

Sea como sea, seguía sintiendo lo mismo. Al menos ya estaba cerca.

Extrañamente, esa tarde era poca la gente que transitaba por allí. Por lo que no le costó identificar las figuras de dos compañeras de trabajo a las que muy pocas intenciones tenía de cruzarse. Le hubiese gustado poder cubrirse con algo, o hacerse la tonta de alguna manera y pasar desapercibida, pero era demasiado tarde, ya la habían reconocido… y lo que era peor, habían visto que ella también lo había hecho.

**-¡Hermione, qué sorpresa!**–exclamó una de ellas con falsa sonrisa cuando estuvieron cerca

-**Brigitte, Astrid…** -respondió al saludo sin ocultar su poca simpatía hacia ellas.

-**No sabía que pudieras vivir sin la protección de los libros** –agregó la otra, Astrid.

-**¡Claro que sí!** –Exclamó Brigitte- **de vivir tras los libros puede pasar a vivir tras una** **cámara** **de fotos** –rieron

-**Mione, cielo, tienes que comenzar a ver la vida por tus propios ojos** –habló Astrid con la confianza y soltura con la que se aconseja a una mejor amiga.

-**Agradezco su preocupación** –_ironía, dulce ironía_- **pero aunque no lo crean, tengo una vida, cosas que hacer, y llevo retraso…**

-**No hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva, cariño, mucho menos que nos** **mientas** –Hermione bufó y puso los ojos en blanco

**-Puede que no te gusten nuestras palabras, es lógico, la verdad casi nunca es dulce, pero te lo decimos por tu bien… así que no es justo que tú nos lo pagues con esos malos modos, lo próximo que nos dirás ¿qué será?, ¿qué tienes una cita, quizá?** –rio exageradamente

-**Sí, la tiene **–Espetó Draco con su perfecto francés, quien había divisado la llegada de Hermione y atestiguó el encuentro con las dos chicas que habían intentado coquetearle; se había acercado hasta ellas al observar las reacciones de la castaña frente a las otras dos y el intercambio que tenían le dio la sospecha de que algo no andaba bien. Dicho y hecho. Lo poco que había llegado a oír no le había gustado para nada.

Hermione había visto a Draco acercarse hasta ellas y se tensó de inmediato. No quería que él atestiguara ese momento, se moría de vergüenza. Y una parte, aunque muy muy pequeñita, temía que él recordara sus épocas estudiantiles y se acoplara al plan de humillarla que llevaban a cabo sus compañeras de trabajo.

Pero era demasiado tarde, él había llegado hasta ellas, había escuchado, y la había, de cierto modo, defendido. Para su sorpresa, completó el cuadro tomándola por la cintura y besándole la coronilla.

**-Llevo rato esperándote… ¿Todo bien, preciosa?** –le preguntó directamente a ella, que en su estupefacción sólo logró asentirle con un intento de sonrisa.

-**¿No nos presentas?** –interrumpió Brigitte. Las dos rubias estaban más sorprendidas que la misma Hermione. No podían creer que la rata de biblioteca estuviese rodeada por los brazos de aquél rubio que las había maravillado minutos atrás.

-**No hace falta** –cortó él- **No tengo ningún interés en conocerlas…** -Y ahí estaba su voz arrastrada, imponente, fría y arrogante que Hermione tan bien conocía. Secretamente, se alegró de volver a escucharla, de saber que seguía ahí, sobre todo cuando no había salido dirigida a ella, sino al contrario- **¿Nos vamos?** –Hermione pestañeó rápidamente, primero con sorpresa por la velocidad con la que su tono de voz se había dulcificado, y segundo, por la intensidad con que sus ojos grises se habían fijado en los suyos.

-**Nos vamos** –sonrió, y en un ataque de atrevimiento se animó a rodearle también la cintura con los brazos.

Sin decir palabra más, Draco se la llevó con él, esquivando a las dos francesas que habían quedado estaqueadas al piso sin ser capaces de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hermione procuró haberse distanciado lo suficiente antes de hablar

-**Gracias** –le sonrió aunque se notaba que aún no había salido de su sorpresa.

-**Ni lo menciones **–restó importancia**- Sin embargo, si me permites pecar de cotilla me gustaría saber quienes eran esas dos como para que te pusieras así…** -Hermione soltó un suspiro pero siguió caminando abrazada a él.

**-Sólo unas compañeras de trabajo**

**-¿Sólo? **–Hermione no pudo contener soltar una risita

-**Algunas personas tardan más que otras en madurar**… -la mirada de Draco la incitó a seguir hablando- **Y bueno, hay cosas que no cambian: en Londres, en París, con quince o veinte años, seguiré siendo una come libros y a ellas les encanta recordármelo cada vez que tienen oportunidad** –Draco inmediatamente soltó una carcajada que la hizo sobresaltar -**Oh, sí, muy gracioso… **-dijo notoriamente ofuscada- **¿Te recuerda a algo?**

-**Lo cierto es que sí **–admitió- **me acerqué a ustedes porque la postura que llevabas me recordó a como te ponías cuando me metía contigo… ya sabes, mentón en alto, mandíbula y puños apretados… **

**-Muy observador, Malfoy…**

**-Eres demasiado expresiva corporalmente, Granger **–se burló, logrando que sonriera.

-**Espero entonces que no hayan notado que estaba tan sorprendida como ellas cuando apareciste…**

-**A juzgar por la cara de idiotas con que quedaron, no creo que lo hayan notado. Es más, me atrevo a decir que lo hicimos tan bien que no volverán a molestarte… aunque puede que ahora lo hagan para preguntarte sobre tus tácticas para atrapar un hombre tan guapo como yo **–La carcajada de Hermione llenó los oídos de Draco- **Si no me lo decías tú, jamás creería que trabajaran en una biblioteca.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-No les da el cerebro… se supone que allí trabaja gente inteligente **–a Hermione le hubiera gustado sonreír en gratitud por el comentario, pero prefirió pelearlo un poco más.

**-Las estás prejuzgando **–Draco se encogió de hombros.

**-¿Me dirás lo contrario? **–contratacó haciéndola dar por vencida.

**-Son promotoras. **–dijo como respuesta suficiente. Draco volvió a reír proclamándose ganador, e inconscientemente la atrajo más contra él en su abrazo, instintivamente Hermione se acomodó en su pecho- **Esto es tan raro…** -suspiró. Draco dirigió la vista hacia ella y vio que a pesar de sus palabras estaba sonriendo.

-**Lo es, pero no se siente así… se siente correcto, ¿no crees? **–Y ella fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que darle la razón.

* * *

><p><strong>UN MOIS  UN MES**

Siempre había sido bastante debilucha. Siempre al primer viento fuerte, o a los cambios de clima, ella enfermaba. Claro que, mientras su vida transcurría en el mundo mágico, a base de pociones lo sobrellevaba como si nada. Pero esta vez su cuerpo se había extralimitado.

Una semana en cama.

Hacía tiempo que no se había sentido tan mal. Maldita gripe muggle.

Gwen prácticamente se había instalado en su casa para atenderla, pese a sus insistencias a que no se molestara. Pero lo cierto fue que le había sido de gran ayuda tenerla cerca, los primeros días no podía ni moverse de su cama.

Por supuesto que esa ayuda no le había salido gratis, demandaba de un pago que no había sido otro que verse obligada a ponerse al día con su amiga sobre Draco Malfoy. Aunque "ponerse al día" significara tener que remontarse a años atrás. De todos modos, trató de pasar bastante por arriba la etapa escolar, no sólo porque no le gustara hablar de su pasado, sino por evitar tener que dar muchas explicaciones o correr el riesgo de meter la pata; después de todo, para Gwen, Hermione era tan común y corriente como ella… ¡_si supiera_!

Le había contado desde el primer encuentro con Draco en París, pasando por el día de su presentación, hasta la última vez que lo había visto. Cómo, a pesar de no seguir jugando a los desconocidos, nunca hablaban de su vida pasada salvo por algún comentario que terminaba en "pequeño hurón" o "rata de biblioteca" /"come libros".

Lo que llevaba a la situación actual: última hora dentro de la facultad, viendo el reloj de su muñeca cada cinco minutos –o menos- mientras golpea impacientemente su bolígrafo contra la mesa, incapaz de tomar un solo apunte de aquella clase, por pensar en rubios que no iban al caso; y Gwen, a su lado echándole miraditas llenas de picardía e intentando contener la risa, completamente conocedora de los torbellinos que surcaban la cabeza de su amiga.

Lo único que pareció captar su cerebro de toda la clase fue la voz del profesor anunciando que la clase había finalizado.

Atolondrada como sus pensamientos, Hermione se apresuró a guardar sus cosas para salir del aula cuando la voz de Gwen llamándola la retuvo. Se volteó a mirarla con impaciencia, pero su rostro mutó a uno de vergüenza cuando vio que su amiga sostenía su cámara fotográfica.

Definitivamente tenía la cabeza en cualquier sitio… bueno, no en cualquiera en realidad, y justo allí se dirigió luego de colgarse la cámara al cuello y saludar rápidamente a Gwen.

-_**Cabeza de enamorada…**_ -rio ella por lo bajo, pero Hermione ignoró olímpicamente el comentario.

Agradeció que el día aun estuviera soleado cuando llegó a destino. A pesar que el clima parisino nunca llegaba a ser del todo cálido, los días comenzaban a alargarse y el Sol brillaba con más fuerza. Y a ella le encantaban los días soleados.

Pero lo agradeció aún más cuando a pesar del puente estar atestado de gente, divisó una cabellera platinada que brillaba cual espejo. Se acercó con sigilo hasta él y lo contempló a unos metros de distancia como ya lo había hecho una vez, aunque ahora, por algún motivo, se sentía menos intrusa, como si tuviese algún derecho a ser testigo de ese momento.

Todo lo demás –quitando que era de día y aquella vez de noche- estaba igual; Draco sentado en el mismo banco escribiendo, con la misma postura, y hasta podría arriesgar que con los mismos gestos, esos que denotaban su concentración y cuanta dedicación y pasión imprimía a lo que fuera que estaba redactando.

Aprovechándose un poquito más de la situación de no ser vista y empezando a sentirse, ahora sí, una intrusa, tomó la cámara que colgaba en su cuello, hizo enfoque y disparó. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a moverse, primero hacia los lados y luego avanzando, tomando capturas de las distintas tomas y viéndose completamente hipnotizada por su objetivo. Así llegó prácticamente a su lado, capturando un perfecto cuadro de su perfil, pero algo debió de tocar en el camino, porque al disparar salió por primera vez la luz del flash, lo que por supuesto llamó la atención del modelo que hasta entonces ignoraba que lo estaba siendo, haciéndolo sobresaltar por la sorpresa.

Inmediatamente Hermione bajó la cámara dejando ver un rostro completamente arrebolado por la vergüenza, la mirada gacha, y el labio inferior siendo ensañadamente atacado por sus dientes.

A Draco la imagen le resultó sumamente adorable, pero se guardó el comentario. Con escalofriante parsimonia se levantó del banco en el que todavía se encontraba sentado y caminó hacia ella. Hermione se esperaba lo peor; era cierto que la relación con él se había vuelto muy buena, sobre todo si la comparaba con la que habían tenido en el colegio, pero por ello mismo tenía que reconocer que había abusado de su confianza. Y la idea de perder todo lo que habían avanzado le produjo unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Pero nada la había preparado para la acción que Draco realizó. Aprovechado su estado de autismo, se paró frente a ella, llevó las manos hasta su cuello y le sacó por la cabeza la correa que sostenía la cámara para sujetarla ahora él entre sus manos.

Supo que lo que había esperado no había sido lo peor que podía suceder. Había esperado gritos y hasta que se ofendiera al punto de no volver a hablarle, pero… ¿de verdad sería capaz de romper su cámara? No quiso ni pensarlo. El terror se había apoderado de ella.

Fue a abrir la boca para hablar, si era necesario rogar, cuando la luz del flash la cegó. Con confusión cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, volvió a abrirlos y llegó a ver la sonrisa divertida del chico antes que la acción se repitiera

**-¡Draco!** –exclamó intentando sonar ofendida, pero la risa del rubio no le permitió llegar ni a la mitad de lo que le hubiese gustado parecer. La sesión de flashes continuó casi intermitente **-¡Draco, para!** –Pero sus gritos eran completamente ignorados, Draco seguía gatillando como un niño que descubre un juguete nuevo… y bueno, la realidad tampoco estaba muy lejos de ello- **¡Draco!** –gritó más fuerte esta vez colocando los brazos como jarra en su cintura

**-Adorable…** -rio él retratándola. Hermione frunció el ceño- **Vamos, posa para mi… es lo justo después de que te hayas recreado conmigo… sin mi permiso** –agregó sabiendo que eso la haría avergonzar. Dicho y hecho, Hermione se sonrojó, se mordió el labio y luego se paró derecha sonriéndole a la cámara. Draco correspondió a la sonrisa, orgulloso de su logro.

**-Vale, ya puedes devolvérmela… **-pidió luego de ser capturada arrojándole un beso con la mano

**-¡Una más!** –pidió como un niño que le pide a su madre por quedarse un rato más jugando cuando lo mandan a dormir

**-Draco…**

**-Okey, ven a buscarla…** -le provocó tendiéndole la cámara. De primer momento, por su cara que destilaba picardía por cada poro, Hermione supo que no la tendría tan fácil.

Por eso intentó no darle tiempo y se abalanzó rápidamente hacia él. Ilusa. ¿Acaso no recordaba que Draco había sido buscado?... uno muy bueno, debía reconocer. Para cuando había dado dos pasos él ya la tenía atrapada por la cintura con un brazo y el otro extendido sobre sus cabezas alzando la cámara.

Por mucho salto que diera, Draco le sacaba una cabeza y le sería imposible llegar. Hasta tironear de su brazo era una acción verdaderamente en vano, que Draco, por supuesto, encontraba sumamente divertida.

Un nuevo salto y él aprovechó para abrazarla por las piernas y cargársela a la espalda

**-¿Estás loco?** –Gritó pataleando para liberarse mientras él caminaba- **¡Draco Malfoy, bájame inmediatamente!** –siguió forcejeando, pero siendo completamente ignorada- **¡Draco!** –volvió a gritar obteniendo que sólo la sujetara con más fuerza. Y como consecuencia, que ella se removiera aún más.

Así, entre pataleos y forcejeos, Draco llegó con ella a cuestas hasta le café, y recién luego de haber cruzado la puerta volvió a depositarla en el piso.

Josiane los observaba divertida al igual que algunos clientes, Hermione se sentía completamente roja de la vergüenza y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, a lo que la mujer soltó una carcajada y se perdió tras el mostrador.

Como si fuera completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía, Draco la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta su mesa, que como siempre los aguardaba vacía. Con la misma naturalidad corrió su silla, esperó a que se sentara, la arrimó y recién entonces tomo asiento él.

Inmediatamente Josiane estaba parada a su lado consultándoles si tomarían lo mismo de siempre; Draco la sorprendió pidiéndole que se asegurara de agregar sus galletas al pedido. Hasta que la mujer volvió con sus encargos ninguno de los dos había soltado palabra, y tardaron un poco más en hacerlo.

-**Bueno, ya puedes devolverme mi cámara **–dijo Hermione cuando acabó su café.

-**Espera, sólo una más **–pidió, y sin esperar respuesta se puso de pie, tomó su silla, la situó pegada a la de ella y volvió a sentarse. Tomó a Hermione por la cintura pegándola a él, ella se acomodó apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, Draco intentó auto enfocarlos a ciegas y tomó la foto.

-**Nada mal **–sonrió orgulloso observando el resultado sin haber soltado a Hermione de su agarre. Ésta se acomodó mejor para poder mirarla y la imagen la dejó un tanto perturbada.

Recordó la foto de su graduación; por ser premios anuales habían quedado uno al lado del otro, en el centro. Pero, a pesar de su cercanía se los notaba a años luz de distancia. En cambio, la foto de ahora demostraba una cercanía no sólo física, la comodidad de estar tan cerca… "_casi pegados_" pensó para sí, sus sonrisas sinceras y el brillo que emanaban sus ojos…

Una nueva imagen llegó a su mente. Torneo de los Tres Magos. Baile de Navidad. Ella del brazo de Viktor Krum y muy cerca Draco Malfoy observándole de una manera que nunca pudo llegar a descifrar… pensó que se parecía mucho a la forma en que la miraba ahora.

Sin dudas la foto recién tomada podía valer su peso en oro si la ofrecía a El Profeta o Corazón de Bruja. Rio ante su propio pensamiento. Seguramente creerían que se trataba de un montaje, porque después de todo, ¿quién podría siquiera imaginar algo así posible?

Y sin embargo, ahí estaban, los dos abrazados sonriéndole a la cámara, queriendo de alguna manera registrar y atesorar su momento juntos.

-**Hacemos linda pareja **–soltó sin pensar lo que decía. Se tensó al sentir los ojos grises fijos sobre ella y se insultó mentalmente por ser tan bocazas. Con delicadeza, Draco le corrió un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su rostro, colocándoselo tras la oreja y logrando así que lo mirara.

-**Terminaremos juntos… ¿lo sabes, no? **–No fue la expresión de un deseo, fue la constatación de un hecho. Y ella no se sorprendió tanto por escucharlo como sí por la rapidez en que lo aceptó y le dio la razón.

-**Lo sé. Pero déjame resistirme un poco más a lo inevitable… **-sus palabras lejos estaban de sonar con aflicción o resignación, por lo que Draco no tardó en esbozar una sonrisa divertida**- Ahora veamos que has hecho con mi pequeña **–canturreó intentando distender el ambiente y cambiar de tema tomando la cámara y volviéndose a acomodar sobre él para comenzar a pasar las fotografías –**Me prefiero del otro lado de la cámara **–susurró avergonzada.

-**La cámara te ama, Granger, no te hagas la humilde** –Hermione se sonrojó aún más ante el comentario. Lo cierto es que a pesar de la mayoría haber sido tomadas de improviso había salido bastante bien en ellas.

-**Eres bueno para esto… quién diría que manejarías tan bien un aparato muggle… **-Draco se encogió de hombros.

-**No hay mucha diferencia con el mecanismo de la cámara mágica** –explicó- **y con esa modelo es difícil que salgan malas fotografías** –Segundo cumplido y Hermione ya sentía las mejillas arder- **Mira, ésta es la que más me gusta** –señaló frenando su avance. En ella Hermione lo miraba taladrándolo con los ojos, tenía las manos hechas puños y el viento alborotaba su cabello dándole el toque final

**-¡Idiota!**

-**¿Por qué? Me gusta enserio, estás en toda tu naturaleza leonina** –alegó. Hermione prefirió hacer oídos sordos y seguir pasando las fotografías –**No puedo creer que me hayas sacado tantas y no me haya dado cuenta…**

**-¡Y todo porque se disparó el flash!, sino jamás te hubieses enterado y podría haber estado toda la tarde sacándote fotos…** -Recién al ver la sonrisa socarrona en los labios de Draco cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Tarde.

**-Sé que soy atractivo, pero toda obsesión en mala, Hermione…**

-**Es que… ¡tienes un perfil perfecto!**–exclamó como si fuera excusa lo suficientemente válida como para evitar que se burlara

-**Gracias… gracias…** –musitó él con falsa modestia. Al instante los dos estallaban en carcajadas.

Pero la risa de Hermione fue menguando al cambiar a la siguiente foto. Draco obviamente notó el cambio, y supo perfectamente a que se notaba al dirigir la vista hacia la pantalla.

En ella, Hermione se abrazaba sonriente a otras dos chicas, a quienes no le costó identificar como la pequeña de los Weasley y Lunática Lovegood. Las tres llevaban puestos sus pijamas y sus cabellos iban completamente revueltos. La explicación llegó con la siguiente foto, en la que las tres estaban jugando guerra de almohadas. Una sonrisa nostálgica cruzó el rostro de Hermione, y él sólo atinó a besarle la mejilla.

**-¿Las extrañas?** –Hermione asintió fervientemente con la cabeza y respiró profundo antes de hablar.

-**A todos en realidad, pero… ellas siempre fueron las únicas con quienes podía hablar ciertas cosas, acá tengo a Gwen, pero me siento tan sola a veces** –su voz se quebró y Draco la abrazó con más fuerza- **Y me siento culpable por haber desaparecido de sus vidas… porque sé que yo también era importante para ellas y sin embargo no me importó y desaparecí. Ellas no tienen la culpa, ni Harry, ni Ron… mucho menos mis padres. Sólo les dejé una carta, ¿sabes?** –Draco intentaba disimular la incomodidad que le daba la conversación, era la primera vez que hablaban sobre los motivos que los habían llevado a París, y él no creía estar preparado para confesar los suyos- **y eso es todo lo que saben de mi. A veces creo que debería escribirles, y hacerles saber que estoy bien, al menos a mis padres… pero sé que si lo hago, la noticia correrá y en menos de lo que diga quidditch tendré a los chicos aquí intentándome hacer volver. Y no quiero… los extraño, pero no quiero volver, ¡y me siento tan egoísta!** –las lágrimas ya corrían libremente por su rostro, haciéndole sentir a Draco una extraña sensación en medio del pecho. Intentó calmarla y calmar eso en él mismo hundiéndola contra él, abrazándola con toda la fuerza que fue capaz mientras le besaba la cabeza.

-**Primero, tú nunca dirías quidditch** –bromeó intentando distender el momento, se sintió realizado cuando escucho la risa de Hermione ahogada en su pecho- **Segundo, puede que** **hayas sido egoísta** –admitió- **pero eso no significa que esté mal, toda tu vida viviste a disposición de los demás… aunque fuera tu elección** –agregó antes que ella replicara- **en algún momento debías mirar por ti. No sé lo que te hizo estallar, pero evidentemente llegaste a tu propio tope y tu resolución fue drástica, pero nadie puede juzgarte por ello, mucho menos tú misma… deberías de estar orgullosa por ser capaz de jugarte por un cambio en tu vida. Y tercero… puede venir Potter y toda su prole que yo no dejaré que te lleven a ningún lado** –Hermione sonrió y alzó la vista

**-¿Lo prometes?**

-**Lo prometo** –aseguró- **Así que creo que estaría bien que llames a tus padres para que, aunque no donde, sepan que estás bien**

-**Lo haré** –afirmó decidida, secándose las lágrimas- **¿Y tú? ¿No extrañas?**

-**Muchísimo** –se sinceró. Hermione notó que no era tampoco un tema fácil para él, y dejó a un lado su propio dolor para acurrucarse contra él y besarle la mejilla.

Y a pesar de haber cambiado de tema y vuelto a las bromas y las risas, esa tarde algo cambió entre los dos. Volvieron a sus respectivas casas con las palabras dichas resonándoles en la cabeza, incesantes. Y en la mitad de la noche, una lechuza partió desde el _Hôtel Crillon _con destino a Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>UN AN  UN AÑO**

El Sol daba completamente de lleno en su rostro, al igual que la suave brisa que revolvía su cabello. Podía sentir a Draco detrás de ella aspirando su aroma, algo que si bien al principio la incomodaba, terminó por acostumbrarse. Los brazos del rubio rodeaban completamente su cintura, y ella dejó apoyar su espalda en el torso firme de él.

La misma situación se repetía casi a diario, pero lejos estaba de cansarse o acostumbrarse. El paisaje, el sentimiento de pertenencia y protección, la compañía… todo formaba un combo que a pesar de ser repetitivo era único cada vez.

**-Te quiero** –dijo de repente. Draco rio y le besó la cabeza. A él también le había tocado acostumbrarse a ciertas costumbres de Hermione; la facilidad y naturalidad para expresar sus sentimientos o pensamientos era una de ellas. Así mismo, ella había aprendido a leer sus pequeñas caricias, sonrisas y miradas como sus "_yo también_". No es que Draco nunca se lo hubiese dicho, más de una vez había sido él quien la sorprendía soltando esa frase en cualquier situación cotidiana común y corriente, sólo que le costaba un poco (bastante) más.

**-¿Qué haremos el sábado?** –preguntó Draco contra su cuello.

**-¿Cena, películas y helado?**

-**Tenía pensado salir de nuestro programa habitual. Ya sabes… ocasión especial, actividad especial…**

**-¿Ocasión especial? ¿Qué ocasión especial?** –inquirió desconcertada. Draco sonrió

-**El sábado hará un año que nos rencontramos…**

**-¡Estás de broma! Es imposible que te acuerdes con exactitud la fecha…** -acusó dándose vuelta entre sus brazos y escudriñándolo con la mirada.

-**Lo cierto es que sí lo recuerdo. Justo ese día había tenido una reunión importante en el trabajo y tengo eso como referencia…** -mintió, dicha reunión nunca había existido, y no necesitaba ninguna referencia para recordar la fecha con precisión. Hermione ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le estaba mintiendo, pero no le dijo nada, se guardó la felicidad de saber que Draco consideraba lo suficientemente importante ese día como para recordar la fecha. Le dio un beso en la mejilla

-**Estás a cargo, ¡sorpréndeme!** –Draco asintió sonriente aceptando el reto- **Pero de todos modos no quiero perderme mi noche de películas y helado, así que mañana a la noche cenas en mi casa.**

**-¿Es una orden?**

-**Exactamente, señor Malfoy. Y le recomiendo acatarla** –murmuró en su oído. Draco fingió un escalofrío.

-**Oh, ¡que miedo! Espero conseguir helado de limón y menta para no acrecentar su** **ira, señorita** –Ambos rieron- **Pero ahora dejemos de hablar de helados y vayamos por un buen café caliente. Seguro que Josiane nos está esperando** –Hermione asintió y se colgó del brazo que Draco le ofrecía.

**-Lo del sábado suena a festejo de aniversario** –expresó su pensamiento en voz alta denotando que se había quedado prendida al tema, descubrimiento que hizo sonreír a Draco.

-**En cierto modo lo es… al menos hasta que tengamos uno real** –agregó por lo bajo haciéndola sonrojar y logrando que no volviese a hablar en lo que quedaba de camino hasta el café.

— — — — — — — — — —

**-¿Qué haces de traje?** –fue lo primero que dijo al abrir la puerta y ver al rubio parado del otro lado.

**-Hola a ti también** –saludó con ironía- **Y que a ti te guste recibirme en pijama no significa que yo no pueda arreglarme para venir a verte** –Hermione arqueó una ceja dándole a entender que su explicación le resultaba poco creíble- **Okey, tuve una reunión de última hora en la revista** –bufó resignándose. Hermione sonrió triunfante- **¿Me dejarás pasar? Traigo sushi y películas…**

**-¡Eres el mejor!** –exclamó haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar y tomándole las bolsas que traía

**-Lo sé** –le guiñó el ojo- **Nunca entenderé tu fascinación por la comida japonesa estando en Francia… la próxima vez comeremos fondue** –Hermione le sacó la lengua y cerró la puerta tras él.

-**Hay helado en el refrigerador **–comentó cuando llegaron al living- **A ver que has traído…** -sacó las películas de la bolsa y comenzó a revisar los títulos- **¿La semilla del diablo? ¿En serio? Estás muy errado si crees que veremos esto… creo que ya habíamos dejado en claro que no veríamos más películas de terror, así que ni te gastes **–soltó exasperada. Draco no dijo nada, sólo la miró con expresión divertida y una pícara sonrisa surcándole el rostro.

Dos horas después Hermione pegaba un grito de horror y se tapaba la cara contra el pecho de Draco, quién reía a más no poder y recibía algunos golpes por parte de ella.

Habían tirado los almohadones de los sillones y algunas mantas en el piso y allí se habían acomodado, frente a la televisión.

Hermione había permanecido en la misma posición desde casi el comienzo de la película: abrazada a Draco como si fuese un salvavidas y usándolo para cubrirse los ojos. Dando la casualidad que cada vez que se atrevía a mirar a la pantalla sucedía algo lo suficientemente aterrador como para que luego de gritar volviera a "esconderse".

-**Dime la verdad, ¿cuánto le pagaste al sombrero para que te metiera con los valientes Gryffindors?** –le picó

**-Idiota **–murmuró ella- **La próxima película la elijo yo y no quiero oír tus quejas **–Él volvió a reír ante la amenaza y la abrazo con más fuerza. Hermione estaba verdaderamente aterrada

-**Lo que tú quieras, pequeña **–le besó la frente

-**Tendré pesadillas por tu culpa**

— — — — — — — — — —

-**No entiendo como una persona puede ponerle Maddox a su hijo** –se quejó Draco llevándose una cucharada colmada de helado a la boca mientras hojeaba una revista

**-No es un feo nombre…** –opinó Hermione haciendo lo mismo con su propia cuchara. Draco le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

-**Debes decirlo en broma**

-**A ver, ilumíname "señor buen gusto"… ¿cuál considera usted un nombre digno?** –el rubio soltó una carcajada ante el palabrerío.

-**Hyperion es un buen nombre…** -no terminó de decirlo que Hermione estallaba en risas

**-¿Hyperion? ¿En serio, Draco? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?**

-**Uno con la suficiente elegancia para ser portado por un Malfoy**

-**Excéntricos…** -resopló por lo bajo. Draco pasó totalmente por alto el comentario.

-**Además los Black tenemos como tradición portar aunque sea un nombre de constelación o estrella…** -explicó

**-¡Pero hay nombres más lindos! Si fuera la madre jamás dejaría que mi hijo se llamara Hyperion** – protestó de manera hipotética

**-¿Y qué propones?**

**-No sé, Orion me gusta** –propuso pensando en su querido Sirius…

-**Scorpius**

**-¿Disculpa?**

-**Scorpius Orion** –es mi última oferta

**-Acepto** –sonrió… antes que Hyperion, Scorpius era un nombre maravilloso- **¿Y si es niña? **

-**Nunca lo he pensado… no ha habido niñas entre los Malfoy**

-**Siempre puede haber una primera vez… me gusta Antares** –reconoció mordiéndose el labio- **es la estrella principal de Scorpius, estaría ligada de alguna manera a su hermano… sería un detalle lindo** –se encogió de hombros pero con la mirada llena de ilusión… su mente ya había viajado más allá imaginándose todo.

-**A mi también me gusta** –concordó. Parte porque en verdad le gustaba y parte porque se le había hecho imposible negarle algo a esos ojos- **pero no se me ocurre ningún nombre con que combinarlo…**

**-A mi tampoco** –musitó frustrada esbozando un pequeño puchero

**-¡Qué va! Tendremos tiempo de pensarlo, primero vendrá Scorpius** –aseveró muy seguro de sus palabras

-**Como si pudieras decidirlo tú** –se burló ella.

**-Ya veremos** –sonrió. Y recién entonces ambos cayeron en cuenta de que habían hecho planes sobre sus hijos… sus hijos en común. Y que ello se había sentido demasiado natural.

A Hermione se le antojó especialmente apetecible una frutilla que cargaba Draco en su cucharada de helado, y vio en ella la oportunidad no sólo de hacer una maldad y sacarse las ganas de comérsela, sino también de evitar que se creara alguna tensión en el ambiente. Por lo que en el trayecto del pote hacia su boca, interceptó la mano del rubio con la suya y aprovechó su desconcierto para acercar su boca y robársela.

**-¡Oye!**

— — — — — — — — — —

**-No entiendo para que pones estas películas si siempre terminas llorando** –a pesar de su tono de queja, Draco la abrazaba y acariciaba el cabello intentando verdaderamente reconfortarla. No toleraba verla llorar… ni siquiera por una película.

**-Es mi venganza** –replicó ella con su caja de pañuelitos descartables sobre el regazo

-**No entiendo tu venganza, la que llora eres tú, no yo.**

**-Pero lloro porque la película es linda, no porque esté triste** –el desconcierto era cada vez más notorio en la cara de Draco- **Y a ti te molesta que llore…**

**-No es que me molesta, no me gusta verte llorar, que es distinto** –corrigió- **Nunca entenderé la naturaleza femenina**

-**Porque no eres una** –sonrió Hermione poniéndose de pie- **Vamos a dormir, que tú mañana no trabajas pero yo sí **-Draco refunfuñó algo por lo bajo que ella no llegó a escuchar y la siguió a la habitación.-** Deberías pensar en comprarte un auto…** -comentó mientras le tiraba su pijama a Draco pegándole en la cara.

**-¿Te molesta que me quede aquí?** –preguntó desconcertado. El quedarse a dormir con ella se había vuelto habitual cada vez que cenaban juntos. La primera vez que Hermione lo invitó a cenar se quedaron pasadas las tres de la madrugada, y a pesar de insistir en que podía salir y tomarse un taxi, ella había sido más obstinada con que no lo dejaría irse tan tarde y que no había problema en que se quedara a dormir. La situación se repitió durante sus siguientes encuentros, con los mismos resultados. Compartían cama, cada uno en un extremo y le daban la bienvenida a Morfeo. Con el tiempo la confianza se incrementó, Hermione hasta le había comprado un pijama, las divisiones de la cama empezaron a respetarse cada vez menos y se daba por hecho que después de cada cena él se quedaría. Nunca se le cruzó que quizá ella comenzara a cansarse o sentirse incómoda con ello.

**-¡No!** –Casi gritó- **para nada, sino no te lo hubiese propuesto de primer momento. Y aunque te compraras uno te obligaría a que te siguieras quedando, no podría dejarte conducir a estas horas… Sólo lo decía porque te facilitaría mucho el transportarte… tienes más de una hora de aquí a tu trabajo o tu departamento en tren… y dado que siguen sin querer usar la aparición…**

**-Supongo que tienes razón…** -admitió rascándose la nuca- **Sucede que hasta hace un año no tenía motivos para hacer distancias tan largas**

**-Lo sé. Pero tengo otra propuesta para hacerte** –soltó mordiéndose el labio y luego volteándose porque Draco había comenzado a quitarse la ropa para cambiarse. Por mucho que había protestado no había forma de cambiar ese hábito en él, no podía hacerle entender que el que a él no le importara cambiarse delante de ella, a ella si le incomodaba verlo.

**-¿Quieres venderme tu auto?** –preguntó divertido mientras se metía en la cama

**-No…** -Hermione había escuchado el movimiento de la madera y se había vuelto a voltear para acostarse del otro lado- **Que vengas a vivir conmigo** –soltó tan de golpe que los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos- **Es decir, si tú quieres, claro… es sólo una propuesta **-titubeó- **Míralo de este modo: dejarías de gastar fortuna en esa habitación… sé que el dinero no es problema para ti, pero, ¿para qué gastarlo si puedes evitarlo?; te pasas más tiempo acá que allí, la casa es grande, nos haríamos compañía…** -Aunque sus palabras sonaran firmes y seguras, por dentro moría de nervios.

**-¿Cuál es tu oferta?** –preguntó divertido, una vez recuperado del shock

**-Bueno…** -le siguió el juego- **la oferta consiste en casa, con una habitación para ti solo y otra que si quieres puedes utilizar como estudio, desayuno y cena incluidos en el pack… y por supuesto, mi maravillosa compañía** –Draco rio

-**¿Qué hay si quiero traer a alguien?**

**-¿Un compañero de trabajo? No habría problema, sólo procura avisarme antes para…**

-**Una chica** –le cortó, acallándola de golpe.

-**Ehh… no había pensado en ello** –reconoció completamente avergonzada, incomoda, y sin saber porque, demasiado tensa. **–Es cierto que tienes tus necesidades y…**

**-Hermione** –volvió a interrumpirle, sonriendo- **¡Sólo bromeaba! bien sabes que no he estado con nadie en este tiempo…**

**-Pero eres hombre, y puede que en algún momento te apetezca, y debes saber que será lo único que te prohibiré, ¡aquí nada de cochinadas! Puedes buscarte un hotel por una noche para ello **

**-¿Cochinadas? **–Se carcajeó, pero la expresión de Hermione le advertía que si apreciaba su vida no lo siguiera haciendo- **Okey, pensaré en tu propuesta, ¿vale?**

**-¡Vale! **–sonrió, aparentemente conforme con la respuesta conseguida

**-Sólo tengo una duda…-**Hermione lo miró con atención- **Si tienes dos cuartos más para ofrecer, ¿porqué compartimos tu dormitorio?**

**-Porque nunca acondicioné las otras habitaciones… no… no pensé que pudiera molestarte **–tartamudeó

**-¡Me encanta hacerte poner nerviosa! **–rio él- **y también me encanta dormir contigo, preciosa **–le guiñó el ojo, recibiendo un almohadazo de pleno en la cara como respuesta

**-¡Idiota!**

**-¡Oye! **–se quejó y le devolvió el golpe para luego abalanzarse sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas

**-Para… para ya, Draco… por favor… por favor **–le suplicaba entre carcajadas que le impedían respirar

**-¿Retirarás lo dicho? **-extorsionó

**-Sí… sí, ¡pero por favor para! **–seguía riendo

**-¿Sí, qué?**

-**Retiro lo dicho… no eres idiota **–Draco paró enseguida

**-¿Y qué soy? **–le provocó mirándola a los ojos

-**Un chico súper inteligente, genial y muy guapo **–declaró sabiendo que la adulación extrema era su mejor arma

-**Así está mejor **–aceptó y volvió a acostarse a su lado del colchón

-**Buenas noches, hurón **–saludó con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos

**-Buenas noches, gatita** –la imitó en acción, pero en vez de intentar conciliar el sueño se puso a contar. Al llegar hasta veinte paró y amplió su sonrisa… no fallaba nunca, Hermione se había arrimado y abrazado a él. Algún día le cobraría por utilizarlo como estufa. Correspondió a su abrazo y le besó la cabeza –**Que sueñes conmigo… y qué se cumpla **–suspiró ates de ahora sí dejarse arrastrar por el cansancio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:_ Nombre del capítulo: _Un día. Un mes. Un año.

_Espero que hayan tenido un vaso de agua cerca porque creo que se me fue la mano con la miel xD. Pero el que avisa no traiciona, y yo desde el principio advertí del exceso de dulzor en el fic :P_

_De todos modos espero que les haya gustado. Creo que el próximo capítulo es el último... CREO. _

_A todas las fans de Tom Felton, o del Feltson o el Dramione... les comento que con las chicas de mi grupo de fans (facebook groups/ FansIlwenMalfoy) organizamos una movida para hacer presión, y Guillermo del toro, director de "La bella y la Bestia" que protagonizará Emma Watson, sepa que existimos y las ganas que tenemos de que Tom sea quien interprete el personaje de La Bestia. ¿En qué consite? Fácil... este** viernes 26**, en Twitter, todas debemos realizar twits con el hashtag **#TFeltonRoleTheBeas**t, con el fin de así llegar a ser TT. Agradecemos apoyo y difusión :)_

_Feliz día a todas las mamás de Argentina, y con eso me retiro :P_

_Besos de colores!_

**Ilwen** (_21/10/2012_)


	6. C5: Le fleur de Lotus

**C5 – LE FLEUR DE LOTUS**

Hay días que se hacen particularmente largos. En que no importa lo que estés haciendo, cuan ocupado o entretenido te encuentres, las manecillas del reloj se mueven con una lentitud tortuosa. Los minutos parecen horas y cuanta más atención pones al reloj más estático te parece que está.

Para Hermione hoy era un día de esos…

Los sábados la biblioteca solía atestarse de gente, sobre todo de turistas, que era el área que Hermione manejaba. Pero ese día parecían todos haberse puesto de acuerdo para hacer otros planes.

Ante este "fenómeno", Hermione se había puesto a colaborar con otras secciones, pero en ninguna había mucho movimiento como para ser útil. Hacía ya rato que con Gwen se dedicaban a recorrer las estanterías mientras charlaban, pero ni siquiera la verborragia de la francesa ayudaba a que el tiempo corriese más rápido.

Fue entonces cuando, al desembocar en un pasillo, lo vio. Gwen rodó los ojos al ver las caras de idiotas que ambos pusieron al verse… no podía comprender como ellos no se daban cuenta del brillo que surgía en los ojos del otro cada vez que se veían.

-**Draco…** -saludó sabiéndose completamente ignorada

**-¡Gwen!, ¿cómo has estado?** –preguntó con su perfecto francés, reparando por primera vez en ella

-**Muy bien, gracias… los dejo solos** –les guiñó el ojo y sin esperar respuesta volvió a perderse entre las estanterías repletas de libros.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** –habló Hermione

-**Oh, estaba buscando a la guía para extranjeros… y por tu acento creo que ya la he encontrado** -bromeó volviendo a su idioma natal. Se acercó hasta ella con una sonrisa ladeada- **No podía esperar hasta la noche para saludarte** –la abrazó por la cintura- **Feliz aniversario, pequeña** –se separó y le tendió una caja de cristal que encerraba una preciosa flor de loto.

**-Pero… esta flor no puede mantenerse fuera del agua… **-comentó con el seño fruncido observando el regalo sin aún tomarlo de las manos de Draco

**-Magia **–sonrió él, guiñándole un ojo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa

**-¡Gracias!, y feliz aniversario…** -dijo colgándose de su cuello para abrazarlo

-**Astrid y Brigitte, detrás mio tres estanterías, a la izquierda** –le susurró al oído. Hermione sonrió, ya se había acostumbrado a los súper desarrollados sentidos que poseía el rubio… habían sido demasiadas las veces que se había frustrado por intentar tomarlo por sorpresa.

-**Siguen pensando que estamos juntos…**

-**Lo sé, hicieron algún comentario cuando me recibieron en la entrada** –dijo sin darle importancia**- ¿Te molesta? Porque a mi me resulta divertido alimentar su cotilleo** –rio abrazándola más fuerte, pero Hermione se separó de él, y ante su mirada interrogante sonrió con picardía y se puso en puntas de pie para dejarle un pequeño beso sobre los labios y luego guiñarle el ojo.

**-Ve, antes que estas dos me delaten y me regañen**

**-Vale… pero ésta** –se señaló los labios con una sonrisa- **me la cobro. Ya eres toda una serpiente** –Hermione le enseñó la lengua- **A las siete treinta paso por ti** –le indicó besándole la frente y volteando hacia la salida. Hermione se quedó observando la flor que sostenía e inconscientemente cuando acercó la pequeña caja abierta a su nariz para percibir su perfume, sus dedos quedaron reposados sobre sus labios. Sonrió. ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Había sido una imprudencia, sí, pero no podía dejar de sonreír.

Estaba asustada, había cosas que ya se le estaban haciendo imposibles de negar, aunque fuese a ella misma. Cosas, que no casualmente, sentía ante lo que antes era habitual entre Draco y ella.

No era la primera vez que él la iba a ver al trabajo, pero sí la primera vez que su cuerpo se había electrificado al verlo, que se ponía nerviosa. No era, ni por cerca, la primera vez que la abrazaba, pero ya desde hacía un tiempo a esta parte que le costaba un poco más soltarse de él, que se veía embriagada por su aroma, o pensaba en que no se quejaría si fuera sentenciada a permanecer de por vida envuelta por esos brazos. Pero sí era la primera vez, aunque fuera por juego, que sus labios se tocaban, y por ello no tuvo con que comparar el vértigo que se desató en su interior disparado justo desde la boca del estómago. Tampoco iba a ser la primera vez que salían juntos, pero no sabía si por las reacciones despertadas con el beso, por todo lo que se estaba planteando, o por el decoroso título de "festejo de aniversario", pero una extraña sensación la recorría de cabeza a pies al pensar en esa noche. Se mordió el labio y suspirando dejó apoyar su espalda contra la pared de una estantería.

La relación con Draco nunca pudo catalogarse de normal, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes en Hogwarts. Si bien el juego de tratarse como desconocidos les había durado sólo una tarde, sí se habían tomado enserio lo de "borrón y cuenta nueva". Era gracioso, porque se trataban con la confianza que les acreditaban los años que se conocían, pero con un trato que nunca habían tenido.

Dos conocidos desconocidos conociéndose.

Desde aquella vez que él salió a su rescate frente a sus compañeras, ninguno escatimaba los saludos efusivos, los abrazos o que ella lo tomara pro el brazo al caminar juntos… y cada vez con mayor frecuencia y naturalidad, tanta que ya lo tenían incorporado a su sistema, que ya no reparaban en ello…

Con Draco, Hermione podía compartir cosas que con nadie más. Más de una vez su mente la llevó a compararlo con Harry, y no podían parecerles más diferentes. No sabía en que radicaba puntualmente la diferencia, pero con Draco había algo… más de una vez Josiane les había dicho que parecían un matrimonio de años, de esos que actúan y se manejan en función del otro, que están unidos como si fuesen una extensión más de sus cuerpos; de esos que se dicen todo en una mirada así mismo como pueden tener conversaciones interminables por horas sin aburrirse, sin silencios incómodos, sin complacencias por educación. Y aunque en esos momentos sólo riera dulcemente ante los comentarios de la mujer, ella no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Era como cuando Gwen le decía que todavía no podía creer que no hubiesen tenido un solo revolcón. Draco se había quedado a dormir con ella, compartiendo cama, en incontables oportunidades, pero nunca había existido la necesidad de ir más allá, ni una situación confusa o insinuación real de él, no había nada más que el sentir la seguridad que le transmitía estar arrullada contra él. Justamente, como en los viejos matrimonios: lo suyo estaba más allá del sexo… aunque, debía reconocer que desde que había empezado a darle vueltas al asunto, se había encontrado más de una vez admirando la belleza del rubio, o con un par de imágenes de situaciones poco decorosas en su mente, pero hasta ahora había optado por adjudicárselo a que ella como mujer también tenía hormonas que se revolucionasen y que, sinceramente, sus ojos estaban perfectamente saludables como para percibir el espécimen masculino que tenía en frente.

A veces se sentía, de buena manera, ligada a Draco por alguna especie de lazo. Cuando se lo comentó a Gwen ésta le mencionó que probablemente ese lazo se llamara destino, pero ella la ignoró, como siempre que la francesa hacía algún comentario de ese tipo. Destino o no, allí lo sentía: como si algo mágico, con la ironía de la palabra, la atara a él. Esos síntomas de pertenencia, confianza, cordialidad y seguridad no podían ser normales, mucho menos con la naturalidad que se habían dado y con una persona con la cual no intercambió más que insultos en el pasado.

¿Sería amor toda aquella conjunción de emociones? Lo más probable era que sí. Le costaba admitirlo, pero ni con Ron se había sentido así. Y quizá por ser sentimientos tan distintos los que los dos hombres habían despertado en ella que le costó tanto reconocer que con Draco se trataba de más que un inocente sentimiento de amistad, por muy especial que ésta pudiera ser… o quizá sólo fue su cobardía lo que no le dejó aceptarlo. Su relación era tan especial y se había vuelto algo tan esencial en su vida, que perderla era lo que más temía. Si las cosas estaban tan bien como estaban, ¿por qué cambiarlas?, ¿por qué intentar algo más cuando ello podría llegar a desembocar en estropear eso tan lindo que tenían? Draco era más que su amigo, se había vuelto en su salvavidas, era quien la sujetaba cuando sus recuerdos, fantasmas y culpas querían hacerla caer, era quien le hacía sentir París como su hogar, que ese era el lugar en el que debía estar, y que no se arrepintiera de la decisión tomada dos años atrás.

De cualquier manera que lo canalizara, lo mejor era seguir ignorando sus sentimientos y seguir con su amistad como hasta ahora. Contaba con el antecedente de Ron, de la vez que priorizó su amor y eligió arriesgarse por sobre su amistad, y el resultado no había sido el mejor. No por Ron, él siguió siendo el mismo chico del cual se había enamorado en sus años en Hogwarts, el problema radicaba en que, a pesar del cambio de título en su relación, ésta también seguía siendo la misma que entonces. Y hasta se aventuraba a asegurar que con el tiempo, hasta eso se había ido desgastando y perdiendo.

Pero Draco no era Ron. Draco no era lo que había imaginado para ella desde que era niña. Draco no era lo que los demás esperarían de ella. Sonrió. A pesar de eso, Draco era, precisamente, lo que necesitaba.

Y a pesar de todo lo que su razón le gritaba y señalaba, había algo dentro de ella que la incentivaba a arriesgarse y saltar, que la seducía para que diera el paso, una corazonada que le decía que eso era lo correcto.

Se preguntó que pensaría Draco al respecto. Siempre tenía presente el día en que Draco "le informó" que ellos terminarían juntos y se encontró a si misma asintiendo sin siquiera tener que pensarlo. Volvió a sonreír… quizá ya en ese momento, inconscientemente, ya sentía todo esto, y una parte de ella –la que había hablado- se había atrevido a asumirlo.

De repente se preguntó que lo había llevado a él a sacar semejante conclusión ese día… ¿había sentido alguna vez algo por ella?, ¿se había acostumbrado y resignado a tener sólo su amistad después de no ver avances de su parte en todo este tiempo? ¿o seguiría creyendo que su destino era terminar juntos?

Lo cierto era que Draco siempre la había tratado igual. Su comportamiento no variaba a excepción de sus cambios anímicos del día a día, y a pesar de siempre bromearle haciéndole insinuaciones o molestándola con frases de doble sentido o teatrales coqueteos, no eran más que eso: bromas.

Algún ruido o algo por el estilo logró sacarla luego de un rato largo de su ensimismamiento, y recién entonces se percató de un papel doblado en dos tirado a escasos centímetros de sus pies. ¿Se le había caído a ella? No recordaba haber llevado encima ningún papel o similar, pero de igual manera se agachó a recogerlo y lo desplegó para ver de que se trataba. Inmediatamente reconoció la pulcra caligrafía del dueño de sus pensamientos.

"_**Elegí la flor de loto porque me recordó a ti. Tan pura y limpia en medio de un pantano, enseñándome con la actitud y decisión correcta se puede vivir, que hasta de la suciedad puede florecer algo hermoso. Mi vida es un pantano, pero tú estás por encima de eso… decorándola"**_

Terminó de leer con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, llevándose tanto la nota como la caja con la flor hacia su pecho y soltando un profundo suspiro. Estaba tan feliz… _él la hacía tan feliz_. La sonrisa en su rostro lo evidenciaba. No veía la hora en que llegara la noche para agradecérselo… para verlo. Por suerte, al mirar su reloj comprobó que se había pasado el tiempo perdida en sus pensamientos de manera tal que ya le quedaba poco para salir del trabajo.

Lo había decidido, esa noche iba a ser especial. Iba a empezar a mover sus fichas. Iba a dejar de resistirse ante lo inevitable.

— — — — — — — — — —

Si no lo conociera y supiera de su exagerada puntualidad habitual, hubiese jurado que Draco se había quedado al otro lado de su puerta esperando que las manecillas del reloj marcaran las siete treinta, porque justo cuando eso sucedió, el rubio llamó a su puerta.

Hermione había sido un manojo de nervios desde que había llegado a su casa. No se había quedado quieta ni un segunde, se la pasó caminando de un punto a otro del living, y ni hablar de las veces que había cambiado su vestimenta para esa noche.

Interiormente se repetía que ya había salido cientas de noches con Draco, pero era inútil, sabía que esta vez no sería igual, al menos no para ella después de haber aceptado sus verdaderos sentimientos y determinar el hacer algo con ellos. No sabía como reaccionaría al verlo, cada vez que recordaba las palabras de su carta su corazón bombeaba aceleradamente, pero al pensar en lo que ellas habían despertado, algo en la boca de su estómago se tensaba.

Para su suerte… o no, en el momento que su puerta sonó, su mente viajaba por la primera de las opciones, por lo que al apenas abrir y verlo, se abalanzó sobre él pegando un salto, abrazándolo con las piernas en sus caderas y con los brazos en su cuello y llenándole la cara de pequeños besos mientras repartía varios "_gracias_" entre uno y otro.

Gracias a Merlín, a pesar de los años y de la falta de práctica, los reflejos de buscador no lo habían abandonado y llegó a sujetarla al instante y así mantener el equilibrio; de otro modo los dos habrían terminado desparramados en el suelo. Se dejó hacer tranquilamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras sí y avanzaba con ella a cuestas al interior de la casa.

-**Si te regalo una flor con una nota todos los días, ¿prometes recibirme siempre así?** –sonrió seductoramente. Hermione le pegó suavemente en el hombro, mordiéndose el labio. Quiso hacer el intento de volver al suelo al ser repentinamente consciente de su actuar y avergonzada por ello, pero la manera en que Draco la tenía sujeta se lo impidió** –Supongo, a juzgar por tu efusividad, que ha de haberte gustado…** -Hermione asintió

-**Mucho** –lo miró directamente a los ojos- **He sido víctima de lo que eres capaz de provocar con tus palabras, no me sorprendió la belleza del escrito… me emocionó el que lo hayas escrito para mi… pensando en mi** –A Draco le hubiese gustado responderle que en realidad mucho de lo que ella había leído de su autoría, había sido, justamente, escrito pensando en ella. Pero decidió que todavía no era el momento de declaraciones semejantes.

-**Era la idea** –dijo simplemente, acompañado de una sonrisa. Hermione seguía con los ojos clavados en los suyos y con delicadeza corrió un mechón del rubio cabello que le caía sobre la frente y le obstruía la visión directa a sus ojos.

-**Te quiero** –soltó, y Draco se permitió llenar sus oídos y cada rincón de su ser con esas dos palabras, como cada vez que ella se las dedicaba… que no eran pocas, pero que para él, lejos estaban de perder sentido o de acostumbrarse a escucharlas.

Hermione, por su parte, no sabía muy bien como había dejado salir tan fácil aquella frase. Vale que no era la primera vez que se lo decía, ni cerca, pero esta vez habían sido dichas con otro sentido, ni más ni menos sincero, sino que mucho más profundo. Por suerte para ella, Draco debió haberlo apreciado sin diferencia de las demás porque su rostro no denotaba ningún síntoma de sorpresa, confusión o similar.

Pero, sin embargo, en sus ojos había algo… una profundidad, una chispa, algo especial que hizo que se quedara irremediablemente prendida a ellos, que le devolvían la mirada.

El aire en la atmósfera se volvió más pesado y su alrededor se hizo una nube difusa. Lo único que percibía con claridad era él; él y sus ojos de tormenta, él y su perfume a menta, él y su respiración entrecortada.

Sin darse verdadera cuenta, logró despegar sus miradas, pero sólo para desviarla un poco más abajo y llegar hasta sus labios semiabiertos. La tentación de mandar todo al mismísimo infierno y apoderarse de ellos era demasiado grande. Estaban ahí… tan dispuestos. Sólo debía acercarse un poco mas y…

-**¡Tengo un regalo para ti! **–exclamó aprovechando un pequeñísimo resquicio de razón que llegó a rescatar. Desvió la mirada girando un poco la cabeza para no volver a caer

-**Yo también tengo uno para ti** –sonrió Draco, disimulando perfectamente su turbación. Él también había sido víctima de los efectos de su cercanía, siempre lo era, y por ello había aprendido a disimularlo. **–Pero no te lo daré aquí, deberás esperar…** -aclaró viendo como aquél par de orbes castaños brillaba con expectación. Hermione frunció los labios haciendo puchero

-**Bueno, para que veas que no soy resentida, te lo daré ahora de todos modos… pero necesito que me bajes** –dijo mirando los brazos que la sujetaban y que luego de lo dicho comenzaron a aflojarse hasta depositarla en el suelo

**-¡Ufa**! –Protestó como un niño pequeño- **Se estaba bien así…** -Hermione sonrió y lo tomó de la mano guiándolo al pequeño living

**-Ven**

Draco frunció el ceño al encontrar, sobre la pequeña mesa ratona, una antigua máquina de escribir con un enorme moño encima.

**-Hermione, no…** -pero no pudo continuar, ella le había cubierto los labios con sus dedos impidiéndoselo

**-Shh, si puedes. Yo no le doy ninguna utilidad y tú estás prácticamente enamorado de ella…**

-**Pero perteneció a tu abuela…** -objetó

-**Así es, y quiero que ahora te pertenezca ti… la cuidarás y le darás el uso que se merece… yo la seguiré teniendo de adorno como hasta ahora, y no es justo…**

**-Está bien** –aceptó haciéndola sonreír automáticamente**- pero con una condición** –Hermione asintió efusiva, prestándole atención- **se quedará aquí. Tú lo dijiste la otra noche, paso más tiempo aquí que en el hotel, y yo no me sentiría tan mal por tener algo que perteneció a alguien tan importante para ti. Será mía, pero se quedará aquí… es justo para ambos.**

**-Eso es lo máximo que podrá lograr ¿cierto?** –Draco asintió sonriente y ella bufó resignada –**Está bien, acepto tu condición** –Tras soltar una carcajada, Draco la abrazó y le besó con fuerza la mejilla.

-**Gracias, de verdad, es el mejor regalo**

**-Por tu bien espero que el tuyo esté a la altura de las circunstancias** –replicó bromeando**- Y que ahora con esa excusa me visites más seguido…**

**-¿Más seguido todavía?** –Hermione asintió segura- **¡Vaya! Creo que deberé tomarme enserio tu propuesta de mudarme aquí…**

**-¡Era para que la tomaras enserio, Malfoy!** –gritó enfadada por lo escuchado. Pero en respuesta, Draco rio y la abrazó por la cintura

**-¿Podemos hablar de ello luego? Vamos a llegar tarde…** -Hermione asintió, pero se soltó de su abrazo con cierta brusquedad, tomó su abrigo y cartera del perchero y salió por la puerta sin siquiera mirar si Draco la seguía. Por supuesto, él lo hacía… eso sí, algunos metros detrás y con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Pero ya después de cinco cuadras en las que Hermione no le hablaba y encima mantenía la distancia, la situación dejó de causarle gracia y la sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer. Suspiró cansadamente y en un par de zancadas llegó a su lado y la hizo voltear tomándola del brazo.

**-No puedes ponerte así por una tontería**

**-Para mí no era una tontería** –replicó ella sin mirarlo a la cara.

**-¡Es una manera de decir!** –Exclamó frustrado- **No quiero que se empañe esta noche, ¿puedes hacer el esfuerzo? Si quieres mañana por la mañana vuelves a enojarte y a ignorarme**- Hermione no pudo evitar que una pequeña risita se escapara de sus labios ante la propuesta **-¿Trato?** –preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo para que lo tomara

**-Trato…** -aceptó sujetándose de él y logrando que la risita del rubio volviera a aparecer.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar. La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó al ver la fachada del lugar. Era un pequeño resto-bar que habían conocido una noche paseando por el vecindario. Les había llamado la atención la música de jazz y blues que salía desde su interior. La curiosidad pudo con ellos y entraron; era un lugar no muy grande, con mesas pequeñas, algunos sillones y un pequeño escenario donde en ese momento tocaba una pequeña banda conformada de tres músicos. La decoración era mínima, con luces bajas, algo sumamente íntimo… Hermione se enamoró al instante.

Después de esa, fueron varias las oportunidades en las que acudieron. Siempre trataban de buscarle alguna excusa para que no se volviera rutina, pero lo cierto era que ninguno se había aburrido o cansado del lugar. Ella se alegraba que él hubiese decidido ir allí también en aquella oportunidad; no sólo por el cariño que le tenía, sino porque estar en un ambiente "familiar" menguaba un poco sus nervios.

Tras apenas cruzar las puertas del lugar fueron abordados por una mesera, qué como siempre, pasó por alto la presencia de Hermione y centró toda su atención en Draco, y los acompañó hacia su mesa. Para Hermione tampoco pasó por alto que era la misma de siempre, una mesa pequeña cerca del escenario, con dos sillones esquineros.

Para el momento del postre, Hermione ya estaba cansada de ver a la camarera intentando coquetearle a Draco. El hecho de que él ni siquiera reparara en ella debería de resultarle un alivio, pero lo cierto era que no, que de igual manera le hervía la sangre… ¡era una descarada! La manera en que contorneaba las caderas al acercarse, como enseñaba el escote y hasta la exagerada manera en que le sonreía… a él, claro, ya que a ella le había dedicado la mirada sólo al momento de tomar su pedido.

Fuera de eso, la cena había transcurrido más que amena, como siempre que estaba con Draco. La comida había estado deliciosa y la música no podría haberlos acompañado de una mejor manera; ni siquiera se avergonzaron cuando la banda les dedicó una de las canciones de su repertorio. "_Muchas personas pasaron por este lugar, pero es imposible olvidarnos de la primera vez que ustedes lo hicieron. Se veía la duda, la expectativa y la sorpresa reflejadas en sus ojos. Pero lo más llamativo e inolvidable era lo que se reflejaba cuando se miraban el uno al otro… algo que aún sigue estando ahí_". Hermione se había puesto a lagrimear y Draco la había abrazado protectoramente.

La canción, como había anunciado el cantante, había sido justamente la que estaban tocando en el momento en que ellos entraron al bar, y si bien, en voz alta elogiaron la buena memoria de los músicos, era algo que en realidad, por vaya a saber qué, ambos recordaban muy bien.

Hablaron de todo y de nada, aunque la mayoría del tiempo permanecieron callados, algo que no solía ocurrir en sus encuentros, pero que, contra cualquier pronóstico, no les resultaba incómodo. A Hermione le pasó por la cabeza el pensamiento de que su relación era todo terreno. A todo se amoldaban, nada les representaba un problema… aunque en todo ese tiempo juntos habían hablado de su pasado en Londres, se corrigió.

La voz de Draco llamándola la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-**¿Estás bien? Porque la verdad está empezando a preocuparme que no estés reclamándome tu regalo **-¡Su regalo! Lo había olvidado completamente. Draco tenía razón, si no hubiese tenido la cabeza colgando en las nubes haría ya rato que estaría pidiéndoselo.

No le respondió. Simplemente esbozó la sonrisa más grande que era capaz y extendió la mano hacia él. Draco rio y negó con la cabeza con diversión mientras rebuscaba y sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un alargado, pero no muy grande, paquete que luego depositó en la mano abierta que lo esperaba.

En el mismo instante en que la caja hizo contacto con su mano, Hermione se vio invadida por unos nervios inesperados, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo en no reflejarlos. Manteniendo la misma actitud, tiró del lazo que aseguraba el paquete y destapó dicha caja dejando ver en su interior un hermoso colgante. Inmediatamente la boca se le desencajó.

-**Draco, esto es… es…** -balbuceó no encontrando palabras

-**Una flor de loto **–bromeó él haciendo referencia al dije, para cortar tensiones.

Hermione revoleó los ojos y sin darle mayor importancia quitó el collar del estuche para contemplarlo en sus manos. Para mayor sorpresa, al posarlo sobre su palma, la cadena se enroscó en su dedo anular, transformándose en un delicado anillo.

**-Es mágico **–susurró para sí pero en voz alta. Draco asintió**- Es hermoso… es perfecto **–agregó sin dejar de admirarlo.

Y fue entonces el turno de Draco de sorprenderse cuando ella se incorporó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su falda, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-**Gracias** –dijo en un tono bajo que al chico le resultó extremadamente sensual, sobre todo por la posición en la que se encontraban.

-**No fue nada. Lo vi y enseguida lo relacioné con vos, con nosotros… con lo que te escribí**–desvió la mirada con vergüenza y cambió de tema- **Si lo colocas en tu cuello volverá a ser un colgante, o una pulsera si lo haces en tu muñeca, y…** -su explicación se vio acallada por los dedos de Hermione, quien lo miraba divertida, riendo.

-**No me refería sólo el regalo… es por esta noche, por este año, por todo, Draco, gracias…** -su voz fue volviéndose un murmullo y sus cuerpos se tensaron, pero no en ningún momento ninguno de los dos siquiera atinó a apartar la mirada.

Como víctimas de una fuerza superior, los brazos de Hermione se enredaron en la nunca de Draco, que se erizó al instante. Cuando él se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecérselos, ella supo que estaba perdida. Inconscientemente se acomodó sobre él para acercarse más y provoco el contacto de sus partes más íntimas, lo que desató que se propagara una ola de fuego por todas sus terminales nerviosas.

No tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse y reaccionar. Las manos de Draco se clavaron en su cintura reteniéndola en el lugar. Un jadeo escapó de su boca. No había marcha atrás y se alegraba que así fuera. La determinación en los ojos acerados fue suficiente incentivo para despertar el pedacito de Gryffindor que le quedaba dentro y acercar sus rostros.

El aliento a menta que la embriagó al hacerlo la retuvo más de lo ideal, porque cuando estuvo a punto de juntar sus labios una voz a su lado rompió con la burbuja que los envolvía, sobresaltándolos.

**-¿Desean algo más de tomar?**

Sí, definitivamente odiaba a esa estúpida camarera.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Siii, estoy viva! Y noo, no es el último capítulo como dije! jajaja Pero el último sí lo será, y para entonces espero por fin ya haber subido el último de Dancing in the Dark... veremos_

_Ya pedir disculpas es un acto de caradurez, porque no tengo perdón de Merlín. Pero bueno. La falta de inspiración combinada con falta de tiempo no me han ayudado a poder sentarme a escribir. Y cuando lo hacía no me gustaban los resultados, y bueno, así pasó el tiempo y recién ahora puedo dejarles esto._

_Espero que no se hayan olvidado ni de mi ni de la historia, y sigan todavía por acá, al igual que espero sus comentarios y que les haya gustado el capítulo._

_Muchos besos que alcancen hasta la próxima vez que pase por acá!_

_Gracia spor la paciencia._

**Ilwen**_ (10/06/13)_


	7. C6: Une meilleure histoire

**C6 – UNE MEILLEURE HISTOIRE**

**-No, gracias** –La brusquedad en el tono de voz no le dio lugar a ningún tipo de replique de parte de la camarera, a la que repentinamente se le había borrado la enorme sonrisa de propaganda y se retiraba sin más. Aquello también bastó para que Hermione saliera de ese tipo de ensoñación y volviera a la realidad, dándose cuenta de hasta a donde había llegado con su determinación. Sí, ni más ni menos que a horcajadas del rubio.

-**Yo… perdón. Yo… **-Comenzó a titubear avergonzada, mientras volvía a sentarse en su lugar

**-Tú no tienes nada por lo que disculparte **–trató de reconfortarla acariciándole la mejilla. Lo cierto es que la frustración no entraba en su cuerpo. Había estado tan condenadamente cerca, tan… y ¡crash! Todo desmoronado en un parpadeo. Y ahora váyase a saber cuándo podría volver a tener una oportunidad semejante, con todo lo que le había costado llegar hasta ahí… Pero nunca se lo haría notar a Hermione, nunca en todo ese año la había presionado, y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo ahora. No sabía como sentirse al respecto de que ella se arrepintiera… pero, ¿estaría verdaderamente arrepentida o sólo avergonzada? La volvió a mirar por un segundo, ella estaba sentada cabizbaja girando el anillo en su dedo, y lo supo… la segunda opción. Sonrió y la acercó hasta él, abrazándola. –**No voy a hacer comentario alguno de cuanto me gustó tu momento de desfachatez** –bromeó, haciendo que ella se escondiera un poco más en su pecho**- si tú no vuelves a disculparte… no quiero oírte decir que estás arrepentida, porque…**

**-No. No estoy arrepentida… es sólo qué…** –le interrumpió para luego ser ella la interrumpida por el dedo índice de Draco sobre sus labios

**-Nada… no digas más nada. Ven, vamos a bailar un** **poco** –se puso de pie tendiéndole la mano. Hermione rió, pero aceptó la oferta.

Sin soltarle la mano, Draco guió a Hermione hasta el centro de la pista. No le importó el estilo de música que estuviese sonando, de hecho, ni siquiera reparó en ella, directamente colocó los brazos de Hermione alrededor de su cuello y la abrazó por la cintura con los suyos. No estaban cerca, estaban pegados.

Comenzaron a moverse casi inconscientemente al ritmo de la música en un vaivén constante de un lado al otro, sin casi siquiera despegar los pies del suelo. Sus miradas se sostenían fijas sobre la del otro, pero ninguno se sentía incómodo por ello, al contrario. Podría decirse que hacía bastante que no se sentían tan cómodos, tan en paz. La música cambiaba y ellos seguían en su burbuja, ajenos a todo lo demás.

Pero sólo bastó un parpadeo, un segundo en que Hermione desconectó sus miradas y vio por encima del hombro de Draco como su querida amiga camarera tenía la vista más que fijamente clavada sobre ellos. Fue eso, sólo un segundo, por lo que no se paró a descifrar sus intenciones, aunque no era muy difícil deducir que no debían ser muy amistosas. Pero para lo que ese segundo sí bastó, fue para que saliera de esa especie de trance hipnótico y le picara un poco la picardía de marcar territorio.

Con la vista nuevamente en los ojos de mercurio, Hermione comenzó a hacer de sus movimientos algo más contorneado, más sensual. Movía las caderas, donde Draco reposaba sus manos, de forma cadenciosamente serpenteante. Obviamente, esto provocó la sorpresa de su compañero de baile, aunque éste no mostró resistencia o disconformidad alguna. Los ojos de la castaña estaban fijos en los suyos como hasta entonces, segura y completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo… ¿quién era él para rechazar regalo semejante? Tenía el cuerpo que tanto deseaba moviéndose cual felino entre sus manos… "_Ya que estamos en el baile… bailemos_", pensó y se aventuró a bajar sus manos un poco más allá de sus caderas. Lo que nunca bajó fue la mirada… y Hermione tampoco.

Desde allí todo se volvió una especie de batalla para ver quien lograba ir más allá y cuánto podía aguantar el otro. Ella se seguía contornando completamente apoyada en el cuerpo del rubio, rozando cuanto más fuera posible, y las manos de él subían y bajaban desde su cintura hasta sus piernas. Hacía calor, mucho. No escuchaban la música, no escuchaban la gente. Todo se había vuelto una gran nube a su alrededor. Y Hermione se había olvidado completamente del propósito inicial de todo, puesto que la dichosa camarera hacía ya un rato se había ido, espantada con tal escena.

Pero la noche parecía estar llena de cortes. De esas cosas que rompían con el momento pero daban lugar al inicio de uno nuevo. Y eso fue lo que volvió a pasar…

En medio de todo ese histeriqueo disfrazado de baile, el inicio de una nueva canción le dio _stop_ a la situación. Bastó con que escucharan los primeros acordes para reconocerla y se detuvieran. Porque no era una canción cualquiera… cuando las parejas hablaban de "su canción" probablemente la que sonaba ahora era la que ellos mencionarían como tal.

La historia era corta y sencilla: Era la primera vez que Draco se quedaba a cenar en casa de Hermione. Había sucedido todo bastante improvisado, por lo que no habían rentado ninguna película, como luego se les hizo costumbre, y habían estado haciendo zapping en la televisión buscando algo para ver. Dos horas después estaban recostados en el sillón, con Hermione acurrucada en el pecho de Draco llorando a moco tendido mientras pasaban los títulos de "City of Angels". Esa canción formaba parte de la banda sonora de la película y Hermione se había obsesionado a niveles indescriptibles con ella. Draco también, pero no lo reconocería porque se quedaba sin material para molestarla.

Lo que ella no decía en voz alta, y por obvias razones él tampoco, era el por qué le gustaba tanto… y es que para ello debían reconocer que se sentían fuertemente identificados como "pareja" con su letra.

Ahora, mientras volvía a sonar y Hermione se abrazaba recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco, se daban cuenta que hasta quizás más que antes, se seguían sintiendo así.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you** _(Y dejaría por siempre de acariciarte)  
><em>**Because I know that you feel me somehow **_(Porque sé que de alguna forma todavía me sentirías)  
><em>**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be **_(Eres lo más cercano al cielo de lo que yo alguna vez estaré)  
><em>**And I don't want to go home right now** _(Y no quiero irme a casa ahora mismo)_

Si bien Draco había ya dejado de golpearse mentalmente con su idea del castigo autoimpuesto que no estaba cumpliendo, no podía dejar de pensar y hasta reírse un poco de lo irónico de la situación. Justo cuando él se plantea eso, un castigo, aparece Hermione dándole no más que una salvación. Los dos habían dejado en un año marcas en el otro que no podrían borrarse en toda una vida, y que tampoco quería borrar, en realidad. Como decía la canción, ella era lo mejor que podía tener, lo más cercano al cielo, lo más bueno y puro que había tenido nunca… ¿cómo podía querer otra cosa? ¿cómo podía permitirse dejarla pasar?

**And all I can taste is this moment **_(Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento)_**  
>And all I can breathe is your life <strong>_(Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida)_**  
>And sooner or later it's over <strong>_(Y tarde o temprano se acabará)_**  
>I just don't wanna miss you tonight <strong>_(Y simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta noche)_

Los pensamientos de Hermione no estaban muy lejos de ahí. Le rondaba en la cabeza aquella vez que Draco había sentenciado que ellos terminarían juntos. Le rondaba su propio pensamiento, esa noche más temprano, de comenzar a vivir esa sentencia… Pero también le rondaban por la cabeza una tonelada de miedos sin sentido que no podía evitar, por lo que intentaba aferrarse a la seguridad que sentía en sus brazos. No podía dejar pasar el detalle de que nunca, jamás en la vida, se había sentido como se sentía cada vez que Draco la rodeaba con ellos.

Se abrazó más fuerte a él. No quería soltarlo. Ese abrazo era algo seguro, firme, pero… ¿lo que vendría después? No quería que ese momento terminara. No quería enfrentarse al después.

**And I don't want the world to see me **_(Y no quiero que el mundo me vea)_**  
>Because I don't think that they'd understand <strong>_(Porque no creo que ellos puedan entender)_**  
>When everything's made to be broken<strong> _(Cuando todo está hecho para romperse)_**  
>I just want you to know who I am <strong>_(Yo sólo quiero que tú sepas quien soy)_

Los dos se habían encontrado intentando desencontrarse del mundo. Sí, estaban buscando esconderse, de la gente y de sus propias vidas, por eso la empezaron de cero. Mismo empezaron de cero su relación, a pesar de tener ya varias páginas escritas, dándose cuenta que lo escrito anteriormente no hacía a su verdadera historia. Quizás, nada antes de París lo hacía. En definitiva, en todo este año nunca habían mirado hacia atrás y nunca habían vivido tanto.

No, no necesitaban otra cosa que el otro. No necesitaban otra cosa que París.

¿Qué estaban esperando? ¿Por qué se sonreían como idiotas pero ninguno reaccionaba? Los dos sabían perfectamente en lo que el otro pensaba. Los dos sabían que ambos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo. Hermione no aguanto y largó una pequeña carcajada de nerviosismo.

**-Salgamos de aquí ahora…** - Draco correspondió la sonrisa y la tiró del brazo hacia la salida.

**-Espera, ¡mi abrigo!** –se quejó Hermione entre risas soltándose de él. Buscó los abrigos que habían quedado en sus asientos y volvió a su encuentro. Draco no tardó mucho en volver a tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla hacia afuera.

Dejaron el local con una estela de risas tras ellos. Hermione se abrazó a Draco teniendo la excusa el frío del viento que corría, como si lo necesitara. Seguían sin poder parar de reír.

Con el ruido de los tacos de Hermione golpear contra los adoquines, doblaron en la esquina que desembocaba en su casa. Y las risas cesaron.

**-¿Hermione?**

Y Hermione se puso blanca. No dio un paso más. No habló, ni pestañeó, ni respiró. Sólo se aferró a Draco un poco más.

**-¡Hermione!** –Ya no era una pregunta, ya no había duda, ya la habían reconocido y no había marcha atrás. Ella no tuvo ni un segundo de duda, no lo necesitó. Lo que necesitaba ahora era una salida…

Draco se había quedado a su lado igual que duro de ella, por lo que no podía contar con él en la búsqueda de un plan de escape. ¿Dónde había quedado su inteligencia? ¿No había sido ella la cerebrito de su generación? ¿Había ayudado a vencer a Voldemort pero no podía escaparse de su pasado? Porque no, enfrentarlo no era una alternativa posible.

**-Mierda…** -murmuró entre dientes antes de sujetarse a Draco y hacerlos desaparecer.

— — — — — — — — — —

**-Pero que…** -Draco se detuvo en medio de su maldición al escuchar un sollozo ahogado de Hermione.

Se habían aparecido en su casa, y ahora la castaña estaba de acuclillada en el suelo llorando sin consuelo.

**-No entiendo que hacen aquí. No entiendo…**

**-Shh** –No sabía cómo calmarla, no cuando estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Simplemente se acercó y la abrazó contra él, acariciándole el cabello. Hermione no volvió a intentar hablar, no tenía nada que decir, sólo ganas de llorar y mil preguntas sin respuesta en su cabeza.

Justo cuando parecía que comenzaba a calmarse, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la volvieron a sobresaltar.

**-¡Hermione, sabemos que estás aquí, ábrenos! **–se escuchó del otro lado

**-¿Qué haces con Malfoy? ¿Está haciéndote algo? Hermione, ¡dínoslo y tiramos la puerta abajo para matarlo!** –Una segunda voz se hizo escuchar, poniéndole los nervios de punta a Draco que en un salto se había puesto de pie dispuesto a abrir la puerta y maldecir a la maldita comadreja aunque no tuviera varita, pero Hermione lo tomó del brazo frenándolo.

**-Vete, Draco. Déjamelo a mí.**

**-Estás loca si crees que te dejaré sola…**

**-Draco… **-suspiró-** Es algo de mi pasado que debo resolver yo. Sabes que tu presencia aquí pondrá las cosas más difíciles… y ya de por sí es suficientemente difícil para mi**

**-Pero… **

**-Por favor, amor. Estaré bien…** -Oh, en que maldita serpiente se había convertido. Con una simple palabra había logrado ablandarlo y bajarle las defensas. Pero los golpes ansiosos del otro lado de la puerta volvían a alterarlo.

**-Está bien** –accedió, y logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa- **Pero volveré en un rato para asegurar,e que todo esté bien ¿de acuerdo?**

**-De acuerdo **–Le volvió a sonreír. Draco le secó las lágrimas, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la puerta. Después de abrirla, se cercioró de que los otros dos estuvieran mirando antes de besarle suavemente la frente.

–**Hablamos luego, princesa** –se despidió- **Potter, Weasley…** -Escupió sus nombres, no iba a pasar por su lado sin dejarles una mirada despectiva marca Malfoy, claro que no.

Caminó hasta la esquina y pensó que ni siquiera sabía si a esa hora pasaban taxis, siempre se había quedado en casa de ella. Pero luego lo volvió a pensar y tampoco tenía sentido tomarse uno hasta su hotel ya que dentro de un rato pegaría la vuelta. La luz prendida de un bar a un par de cuadras lo invitó a pasar el rato.

— — — — — — — — — —

Una semana completa. Ni un día más ni uno menos, siete días sin saber nada en absoluto sobre Hermione. Ni él, ni Gwen, ni Josiane, ni en la facultad, ni en el trabajo… o al menos eso era lo que le decían y él prefería creer.

No sólo había vuelto a su casa esa noche como habían acordado, sino que lo había hecho al menos dos veces cada día de esos siete, y el resultado había sido siempre el mismo: la casa vacía, sin siquiera escucharse los maullidos de Crookshanks del otro lado, lo que volvía todo aún más preocupante.

Durante esos siete días quería evitar formarse ningún tipo de teoría o preguntas que él solo no podía responderse, sino que sólo ella podría hacerlo. Pero era tonto incluso pensarlo, era algo completamente inevitable… ¿cómo evitar la duda de si había decidido volver y dejarlo a él atrás? ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿O a sus padres, y por eso habían venido a buscarla? Ninguna de las opciones era demasiado alentadora, ni siquiera podía decidirse en cuál sería la "menos mala".

Fue ese día, cuando al salir del trabajo, chequeó su celular y tenía un mensaje de texto de Gwen que rompería con ese esquema: "_Hermione est ici_".

Cualquiera, y hasta él mismo, hubiese creído que al llegar esa noticia estallaría de felicidad, pero ahora la realidad era otra, y no sabía tampoco muy bien como describirla. El hecho que Hermione hubiese vuelto y no se comunicara inmediatamente con él, le provocaba un remolino de emociones y preguntas que eran demasiadas que manejar incluso para él mismo. Sí, por supuesto que por un lado estaba esa alegría por saberla de vuelta, pero por otro estaba la tristeza de verse ignorado y también la duda de por qué lo había hecho… por qué había vuelto y por qué no se había contactado con él. Y así otro montón de cosas.

Trató de hacerlas a un lado y decidió seguir con su rutina diaria e ir hasta su casa. No había pensado para qué, si para comprobarlo, enfrentarla o simplemente verla. Había decidido ir y ya.

El camino se le había hecho más largo de lo normal, y el conductor del taxi le había dedicado más de una mirada fulminante cuando Draco le "pedía" si podía apurarse un poco. De todos modos, todo el tiempo que podría haber ahorrado lo perdió en los casi 10 minutos que se pasó parado en la vereda de enfrente sin animarse a cruzar.

Es que la vereda de enfrente le propiciaba una vista perfecta al interior desde las ventanas. Hermione tenía la costumbre de cerrarlas recién antes de irse a dormir. En esos 10 minutos pudo ver como ella alimentaba a su gato, como calentaba una porción de comida china en el microondas y luego se tiraba en el sillón a buscar una película para ver. Ningún síntoma de que lo extrañara, ningún síntoma de que fuera a comunicarse con él, ningún síntoma de que sintiera culpa por ello.

Y fue por eso que se fue, como el Draco Malfoy de antaño nunca lo hubiese hecho: con la cabeza baja y una sensación horrible en el pecho. Y fue esa sensación, el intentar ponerle un nombre, el buscarle una respuesta, un consuelo, lo que lo tuvo en vela toda la noche. El timbre del despertador lo encontró con los ojos abiertos.

— — — — — — — — — —

Las horas en el trabajo al día siguiente pasaron ni muy rápidas ni muy lentas, solamente pasaron. Lo que no pasó en todo el día fue su malestar. Su malhumor parecía incrementarse cada vez más, hasta sorprenderlo a él mismo cuando se encontró respondiéndole de mala forma a una de sus compañeras. Claro que inmediatamente se disculpó, pero la situación le dejó una culpabilidad que no amainó su genio.

A la hora de la salida se vio en una encrucijada. No creía que ir al café fuera el mejor plan, tanto por miedo a que se le escapara un mal gesto con Josiane, como por los recuerdos que el lugar le traería. _¡Maldita fuera! _Él había conocido _Histoire d'un rêve _incluso antes de la vuelta de Hermione a su vida, y ahora por ella no se sentiría cómodo allí. De todas formas, quizás por consejo de alguna de esas vocecitas internas tan sabias, se decidió por la primer opción… tal vez en el camino el plan se volviera terminar arrojándose por el puente.

— — — — — — — — — —

La tarde estaba endemoniadamente fría. El gris en las nubes del cielo y el río revuelto auguraban una pronta tormenta, de esas que le gustaban a él, con viento, lluvia torrencial, truenos, relámpagos y todos los condimentos posibles.

Se quedó ahí, asomado al barandal, golpeando candados con las rodillas y contemplando los momentos previos a que todo estallara. Esa tarde no iba a entrar al café, Hermione no estaría esperándolo y Josiane bien podía recalentar su café y vendérselo a otro cliente; con un día así los tendría de sobra, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando llovía.

Cayó una primera gota, justo en la punta de su nariz, la segunda le dio en la mejilla, y así se fueron suscitando, cada vez con menos intervalo entre la caída de una y la siguiente. Se quedó ahí, estaqueado, dejando que la lluvia hiciera lo que quisiera con él, dejándola mezclarse con sus lágrimas, dejando que su furia se volviera la propia… sus ojos eran más tormenta que nunca.

Todo se había vuelto oscuro de golpe, como si las nubes lo hubiesen cubierto por completo de un momento a otro. Las farolas se encendieron sin que él se diera cuenta, todo sucedía sin que él se diera cuenta… hasta una figura se paró detrás de él y lo llamó con timidez, una, tres o hasta cinco veces, sin conseguir respuesta.

Ella se acercó, caminó hasta él los pocos pasos que los distanciaban y lo volvió a llamar, no sabía si no la oía o no respondía a su nombre, porque otra vez él no pareció notarla. Levantó una mano y la apoyó en su hombro, y supo que en realidad la tenía presente, pero no quería voltear a verla, ya que lo sintió temblar a su tacto.

**-Draco** –insistió, ya no podía hacerse el idiota, lo sacudiría si así consiguiera tener su atención.

-**Hermione **-la respuesta escueta le rompió el corazón más que un millón de insultos.

**-Drake, por favor, voltéate.**

**-¿Para qué?** –se notaba que las palabras salían escupidas de sus labios entrecerrados. Así como cuando la maltrataba en el colegio.- **¿Quieres regodearte de lo que has causado en mí? **

**-¿Cómo podría...?**

-**De la misma forma en que te fuiste y volviste sin notificarme, quizás** –Sarcasmo marca Malfoy, presente- **Dime, querida, ¿a qué volviste? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-No voy a resistirme más. **–Y esas cuatro palabras, esa pequeña sentencia, fue suficiente para bajarle la guardia, para que finalmente la mirara y sus gestos se suavizaran, para que la voz se le atravesara en un nudo. La vista no lo ayudó mucho tampoco… Hermione se veía sencillamente adorable completamente empapada, con su cabello chorreando agua a pesar de sostener un hermoso paraguas rojo sobre ella. Le recordó a la primera vez que la vio entrar al café.

**-¿A qué? **–su brusquedad era sólo un método de defensa para no mostrar esa vulnerabilidad que había conseguido.

**-Sabes de que hablo** –Draco no inmutó, Hermione comprendió que aunque él sabía de qué hablara se lo haría decir, y era lo justo.- **A nosotros.**

**-¿Todavía hay un nosotros? Creí que habías decretado su fin sin comenzar la noche en que huiste…**

**-¡Draco, para!** –gritó. Entendía que estuviera enfadado, pero ella también tenía su límite**.- ¡No te vuelvas el niñato de Hogwarts sólo porque te hice daño, eres más inteligente que eso!** –Podría haberle contestado, podría haberle gritado un montón de cosas, podría seguir con su postura idiota, pero sin embargo, Draco se quedó callado. Al ver esta respuesta, Hermione siguió hablando más tranquila- **Oye, sé que hice las cosas mal, sé que te lastimé, pero creo que por todo lo que hemos vivido merezco que al menos me escuches.**

**-Está bien, habla…**

**-Vamos adentro, estaremos más cómodos…**

**-No.** –casi la cortó- **Me siento más cómodo hablando aquí.**

**-Está bien** –Asintió suspirando, no le resultaría nada fácil.- **No sé por dónde empezar…**

**-Por el principio estará bien** –Hermione le sonrió irónicamente en respuesta.

**-Esa noche, cuando hice pasar a los chicos, Harry tomó a Crookshanks, Ron a mí y nos aparecieron en Londres…** -Draco abrió los ojos como platos.

**-¡Eso es secuestro!**

**-Legalmente, sí… pero son mis amigos, ellos pensaban que en realidad me estaban rescatando. **–restó importancia. Notando que de cierto modo, Draco estaba más accesible, se animó a acomodarse en la baranda a su lado**- Estábamos en casa de Harry; Luna y Ginny estaban esperando y se arrojaron a abrazarme enseguida** –sonrió- **En cambio los chicos comenzaron a gritar preguntas, acusaciones y a sacar malas conclusiones apresuradas** –Draco comprendió que se trataba de él y que seguramente la comadreja y el cararajada lo culparan a él de secuestro o algo similar... sonrió.- **Traté de explicarles lo que había pasado, aunque en realidad ni yo lo tenía muy claro, y temía que lo poco que dijera los lastimara, pero no lo logré… Ron se fue y no volví a verlo, y a Harry le duró un par de días el enojo, aunque me propuso quedarme en su casa unos días. Obviamente Ginny y Luna fueron las únicas que me entendieron, o al menos aceptaron, y me pidieron por favor que aceptase y me quedara unos días con ellas. Al principio no iba a hacerlo, pero luego la idea me pareció bien; había removido muchas cosas que hacía un año había prácticamente sepultado y mi cabeza era un completo desastre. Nunca tuve en duda volver y mucho menos lo que sentía por ti, siempre tuve en claro que ya estaba lista para poner inicio a lo nuestro, pero me parecía injusto hacerlo así… no era justo que volviera a ti con la cabeza como la tenía, sin poder entregarme por completo, darte cada uno de mis pensamientos… quería estar lista en ese sentido.** –Tomó aire para continuar- **Sé que debería haberte avisado, pero con todo lo que te extrañaba tener contacto contigo me haría volver de inmediato y no era lo que me había propuesto, hice las cosas mal por querer hacerlas bien…**

Era demasiada información. Draco estaba completamente mareado por todo lo que había escuchado, tenía tantas cosas que decir, que reprocharle, a ella, a sus amigos, tantas ganas de mandar todo al demonio y besarla…

Los días habían sido duros para él, pero era verdad que el miedo y la preocupación eran las emociones que lo habían dominado, fue recién ayer que se había volcado por el dolor, la frustración y el enojo, por lo que no le resultaba difícil comprender lo que ella le decía y perdonarla, podía entenderla a la perfección, pero aún había algo…

**-Ayer… viniste ayer. ¿Por qué no te contactaste conmigo?** –Hermione sonrió. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía que esa pregunta era la única pared que le quedaba tirar, así como sabía que eso había sido lo que más le había lastimado. Le sonrió dulcemente.

-**Quería sorprenderte… Nunca pensé que la bocazas de Gwen te avisaría, hoy cuando me lo confesó supe que estaba en problemas** –rio contagiándolo- **Quería reencontrarte en el café, ayer llegué muy tarde, pensé que ya no te encontraría aquí y me aguanté todas las ganas de verte hasta hoy, para hacerlo más bonito **–confesó con cierta timidez-** Pero bueno, me salió todo al revés, te enteraste, te enojaste y…**

Y la frase murió en sus labios… o mejor dicho, en los de Draco, que no pudo contenerse más y con las manos picándole por tocarla la tomó de la nuca y la empujó hasta él, que la recibió gustoso con los labios abiertos.

Hermione no tardó mucho en responder, con una mano se abrazó a su cuello y con la otra lo rodeó aun sosteniendo el paraguas.

Se besaban lento, pero con fuerza. Con ganas de saborearse, de gastarse los labios. Demostrando que hacía casi un año que deseaban ese beso, las ganas guardadas. Los ojos cerrados, las sonrisas pintadas, la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos y esa cursi definición de las mariposas revoloteando dentro de sus estómagos. Todo era perfecto, pero no eterno.

No fue la falta de aire la que los hizo separar, al contrario, fue una fuerte correntada lo que lo hizo, cuando mandó a volar, literalmente, el paraguas que Hermione sostenía. Se separaron entre risas, y entre risas y gritos salieron tras él. El viento era más rápido que ellos, y cuando quisieron acordar habían llegado a la punta del puente. El dichoso paraguas había quedado en la calle, atrapado entre la acera y la rueda de un automóvil. Cuando llegaron hasta él descubrieron lo inevitable: estaba completamente destartalado.

Draco comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver cómo había quedado, y Hermione comenzó a pegarle en el hombro, frustrada de ver destrozado su único reparo contra el agua, lo que obviamente hacía a Draco reír con más fuerza, pero le dio una idea.

**-Ven…** -la tomó de la mano y la arrastró. Se metieron en un pequeño callejón por donde nadie pasaba.

**-Pero aquí no hay reparo** –protestó Hermione mirando hacia arriba, esperanzada de encontrar algún techo que sobresaliera lo suficiente como para meterse debajo.

**-No, pero tengo una idea…** -Hermione lo miró con intriga- **Que puede salir muy bien… o muy mal. **–Y antes que ella abriera la boca para preguntar o emitir opinión, la abrazó por la cintura y los apareció.

— — — — — — — — — —

**-¡Wow! ¡Hacía años que no hacía eso!** –Exclamó eufórico una vez aterrizados en la habitación de su suite.

**-¿Estás loco? ¡Tu falta de práctica podría haber traído sólo pedazos de nosotros hasta aquí!**

**-Yo te veo bastante entera** –bromeó mirándola de arriba a abajo con tinte seductor, haciéndola enrojecer…

**-Y… y… ¡Esto también es secuestro!** –Cuando Hermione Granger se quedaba sin cosas para decir, salían protestas absurdas de este tipo.

**-¿Me denunciarás, Granger? **–susurró sin salir de su postura mientras se acercaba a ella. **-¿También lo harás por invadir tu espacio personal?**

**-Puede ser… –**Respondió, pero esta vez decidió apartar su lado vergonzoso, asumir la mujer que era, y seguirle el juego. Así que acortó la distancia que les quedaba y se colgó de su cuello, pegándose casi completamente a él- **Aunque podemos arreglarlo de otra manera…**

**-¿La señorita Hermione Jean Granger está sugiriéndome una coima?**

**-Shh** –colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Draco- **Si lo dices en voz alta puede que me arrepienta…**

**-Merlín no lo permita** –susurró inclinándose hasta sus labios.

**-Entonces bésame antes que suceda.**

**-Sus deseos son órdenes, señora.**

— — — — — — — — — —

No supo si fue la luz entrando por el ventanal o el flash de la cámara que lo apuntaba lo que lo despertó.

Quién dijo beso debió incluir caricias traviesas, ropas desparramadas por el suelo, temperatura ardua y una sesión de sexo bastante ardua. Apenas pararon para cenar, y porque Draco se había puesto insistidor y firme con ello.

Ahora un nuevo día le daba la bienvenida, con la mujer de sus sueños sentada a horcajadas sobre él y con solamente su camisa puesta, a lo que debía admitir que a ella le quedaba mejor.

El brillo que emanaba Hermione lo terminó de atontar. No solamente era por el reflejo del Sol proyectándose en ella, que ya era una cosa maravillosa… no, además de eso tenía un brillo natural, un brillo que salía de sus ojos, de su sonrisa, hasta de los poros de su piel… felicidad, eso era. Supuso que él debía verse igual.

Perdido en sus divagaciones no reparó en que Hermione le había quitado el maldito flash a su cámara y seguía fotografiándolo.

**-Definitivamente mi cámara te ama…**

**-Qué lástima, porque yo te amo a ti.**

Y la frase simplemente salió. Como si siempre hubiese estado ahí. Como si no fuera una novedad, una revelación, la declaración más hermosa.

Para él sí había sido natural, no la había pensado ni la había dicho con ninguna intención ni a la espera de alguna reacción. Precisamente por eso fue que se sorprendió tanto cuando Hermione hizo su cámara a un lado y se arrojó directamente sobre sus labios.

**-Te amo** –Y Draco supo que nunca había escuchado algo tan hermoso en su vida.

**-Si te pones así de mimosa con eso, estoy verdaderamente intrigado y ansioso por tu reacción a lo próximo que tengo que decirte… **

**-Ahora la intrigada soy yo… **-Draco rió abiertamente

**-Acepto** –Fue lo único que dijo. Hermione enarcó una ceja, preguntándole sin palabras sobre qué estaba hablando **–A irme a vivir contigo, acepto. **-Hermione pegó un grito de emoción, pero él la frenó cuando ella estaba a punto de tirársele encima para abrazarlo- **Pero con una condición…**

**-La que quieras** –accedió. Ni siquiera le intrigó o preocupó lo que podría pedirle, no le importaba nada, iba a vivir con él hombre que amaba y nada podía arruinar eso.

**-No quiero la otra habitación. Viviré contigo, bajo el mismo techo, y en la misma cama** –Ella sonrió aún más si podía.

**-No te preocupes, de todos modos esos términos del contrato iban a ser modificados** –Y ahora fue él el que girándose quedó encima de ella y la besó. La besó con todo el amor que le fue posible imprimir.

¿Era posible demostrarle en un simple beso todo lo que ella le significaba? No sólo el amor que le profesaba. Sino todo lo demás que le hacía sentir, lo que le agradecía, lo que había provocado en él… lo que había hecho de él. Algo dentro de sí le dijo que no se preocupara, que tenía toda una vida para encontrar la forma, con besos o no, de hacérselo saber.

Quién hubiese pensado que en su exilio, su autocastigo, iba a encontrar su salvación, y que justamente ella iba a serlo.

Puede que no haya dejado atrás todo su pasado, cambiado completamente su vida, y no haber cumplido con su cadena autoimpuesta. Pero ella lo había hecho protagonista de otra historia... una historia mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _*Cuelga el cartelito de "The End" y se esconde detrás*_

_Antes de los tomatazos, las explicaciones pertinentes al capítulo: Nombre: Una historia mejor. Y la canción que ellos bailan es "Iris" de Goo Goo Dolls (la cual escuché prácticamente durante la escritura de todos el capítulo). Y por si no entendieron, aunque seguro dedujeron, el mensaje de Gwen dice "Hermione está aquí" :)_

_Como dije, llegó el capítulo final, debo decir que no tendrá epílogo, no por vaga sino porque ya lo tenía decidido desde un principio, y si les gustó, agradezcan que duró tanto cuando en un principio iba a ser un OneShot :P Coomo verán, y sé que debe haber varias desilusionadas (no daré nombres, pero sé quienes jaja) no hubo lemmon... me pareció que con el ritmo que llevaba la historia no encajaba, y no quise forzar algo que mi "intuición", por decirlo de alguna forma, sintió._

_Ahora sí... Pasó una eternidad, por falta de tiempo y otras complicaciones, por las cuales no podía escribir y darles lo que les debía (y debo), y quizás la falta de práctica me haya oxidado un poco (espero que no), así que sepan entender :P, aunque obviamente saben que dejé todo lo que pude, como siempre, y espero de verdad que les guste y lo disfruten._

_Aunque me haya portado mal, pueden siempre hacérmelo saber en un review :P_

_Sé que no es Dancing in the dark, que es lo que la mayoría esperaba, pero la inspiración no me ha ayudado mucho por ahí después de llegar a la mitad del capítulo y estuve bastante tiempo golpeándome la cabeza porque no me salía nada bueno, cuando recordé que también les debía el final de esta historia._

_Me acuerdo que cuando Helena Bonham cartes estaba filmando Las reliquias de la muerte, en simultáneo filmaba El discurso del rey, y en una de sus declaraciones decía, que durante la semana se metía en el papel de Bellatrix, un personaje con un contenido fuerte, oscuro... y durante los fines de semana interpretar a la reina le suponía una especie de descanso, por su delicadez y dulzura. Bueno, yo me siento más o menos así con los fics que escribo en paralelo.  
>Empecé con DITD y durante su proceso fueron surgiendo otras pequeñitas historias, ésta fue una de ellas. Y fue con la que verdaderamente sentí como una especie de reláx, era mi distracción de mi fiction "principal". No tienen idea de cuánto disfruté escribiéndolo y llenándome de miel y París... a todos nos viene bien un poco de cursilería de vez en cuando :p<em>

_Gracias por estar acá todavía, haber acompañado la historia desde un comienzo, por todos los mensajes, desde sus opiniones sobre sus capítulos hasta los reproches por que no actualizaba... a pesar de mi falta de tiempo, nunca perdí la motivación gracias a eso, a saber que ustedes estaban esperando. GRACIAS,GRACIAS, GRACIAS!_

_Las quiero infinitamente._

**Ilwen **_(25/08/14)_

_Pd: Siempre pueden pasar por mi grupo en facebook, para novedades, o más que nada encontrar otras Dramiones locas con las que pasar un buen rato: groups/FansIlwenMalfoy/_


End file.
